Get Your Game On, Go Nuts?
by Bloodlustful
Summary: My latest installement in the "Mortal Kombat" and "Treasure Planet" crossover timeline I've created! Delbert turns the Doppler house basement into a place where any kind of party can be thrown and the Dopplers and all their friends attend...but things get out of hand in a way most uproariously funny before too long! Rated M because this is very inappropriate kind of humor!
1. Chapter 1

Whoa, I just found more time(although only a small amount, to the point where all parts of this three chapter story have to be written and posted today)to write a story.

How about that?

And so I will…another installment in the "Mortal Kombat" and "Treasure Planet" crossover timeline that started with "Payback Pays Off" for the former and "An Arm And A Leg" for the latter(which of course means that it's a sequel to "Girl Illness Warfare", given that story and the ones that came before it following the other two stories mentioned above).

This is a story all about how the hell Delbert turns the basement of the Doppler residence into a special kind of place that has all sorts of things to really knock oneself out in it, everything from a bowling alley to a game room(to name two).

After he does so, he shows it to his family and invites all of his friends, both from his "Treasure Planet" universe of birth and from the "Mortal Kombat" one, over to the Doppler house to enjoy themselves alongside his family, his wife and himself.

Problem is, although it goes wonderfully for everyone at first, there is a chaotic eruption of mean things of this sort or that sort done to someone or other and much over-the-top mayhem of the inappropriate kind ensues(mind you, said inappropriate havoc is the funny kind, as I've made sure of in this story)following this.

So what kinds of things could lead to what the hell I just fucking described?

Oh, you'll see.

You'll see, I assure you.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This takes place a year after the events of "Girl Illness Warfare".

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises.

Yes, the title is indeed a spoof of the part of the "Smash Mouth" song "All Star" that goes: "Get your game on, go, play!"

I dare you to read this story without laughing, this first chapter or otherwise.

Get Your Game On, Go…Nuts?

Chapter 1-Join The Party!

Doctor Delbert Doppler, after remembering how much fun his children had had in the basement of his house a year back when his wife, Captain Amelia Smollett Doppler, was sick and they were joined with by B.E.N. and Morph when they, Jim Hawkins, Sarah Hawkins and the Earthrealm Champions for various forms of activity and interaction(though Sonya and Johnny Cage unfortunately ended up causing each other to catch Amelia's illness, which thankfully was only a common cold, but still), decided that he would do one better in terms of how he created the various things to indulge in for the party by turning the basement into the best kind of party house kind of place that he could think of(well, at the moment when he suddenly came up with the idea, anyway, since he was easily smart enough to think about any number of things for that sort of thing and many others).

So, having made sure that he stayed up late enough so that his wife and children were fast asleep for quite a while, him having told them that, at least lately, he needed to catch up on a lot in terms of what he'd been working on for a long time and therefore would be staying up a lot longer than usual as his white lie, he swiftly put together his masterpiece after making sure that he had thought of the best possible things for what he would turn the basement into, and within seven hours, he had completed it, and the basement now had a bowling alley, a room for games of various sorts, be it board games, games like "Laser Tag" or anything similar, a room for playing chess that was specifically limited to only two individuals at a time(he was meaning for himself and his wife to be the first ones to play one of the said chess games as one of the many reasons for why he made it that way for that particular room), a room for interaction between those who felt like it and weren't in the mood for games and a billiard room that had that pool table that he had invented a year ago and that Kitana and Kung Lao had played at, the latter winning by a very narrow margin, indeed.

Once he was finished, he thought to himself: "Phew! That sure as hell took a lot out of me! But at least it's finished! My God, is my family going to be stunned when they see this, as is everyone outside of them when they find out about it. Why I suddenly felt like doing this to our basement, I honestly don't know at all, but whatever the reason, I'm glad that I did! Just imagine how much fun everyone has to look forward to in the future! It will certainly make it so that no one ever looks at cellars the same damn way again, albeit in a good way, and while there will have to be limits, it's a 'the sky's the limit' kind of thing here. But I'd best get to bed. I don't want to ruin the surprise, and I'm exhausted and craving of Amelia's embrace, anyway!"

So, going up and showering as quietly as he could and then putting his clothes down the laundry chute and getting into his pajamas, he swiftly but silently, and of course gently, got himself into bed with his sound asleep wife, cuddled up to her and embraced her, and her reaction, while it happened while she was still unconscious, made it clear that what he did felt good to her, as she began to purr in her sleep.

He smiled warmly and it was none too long before he fell asleep himself, though he knew that he'd be sleeping for a considerably shorter amount of time than she and the others would for obvious reasons, but it was more than well worth it to him.

After he had woken up, which was when he realized it was well into the morning and that he was attached to his irritated but amused wife, he said: "WHOA! Good morning, honey!" and got off of her, then said as he stood up: "How are you and our little darlings doing?"

"Quite fine, thank you." Amelia said. "While everyone else has already had breakfast, we decided that we'd give you a special treat that we felt you more than deserved after what you needed to catch up on last night. Pancakes and oatmeal, to be exact. I put it together and all four of our children gave suggestions as to what might be best to add to it."

"REALLY?" Delbert exclaimed, elated that he had something to look forward to despite how he also knew that he would have to put revealing the truth and why he told a white lie on hold. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so very much, to you and them alike!"

"Of course, darling." Amelia said, hugging him and then kissing him firmly on the lips before releasing him and adding: "All right, let's move it. I made sure of it that you would get the best kind of coffee, cream and orange juice, as well."

Delbert was thinking to himself: "If I had a tail, it would be wagging so hard right now! I can't wait to see what will most likely be the ironically happy reaction by my family once I show them why I really stayed up so late!"

And sure enough, after he enjoyed his breakfast, which he made last, he then thanked his wife and all four of his children for it and subsequently revealed to them how he had told a white lie and his real reason for being up so late, and all four found their eyes opening widely as could be upon learning this from him, prompting Delbert to lead them to the basement, down the steps and he held out his arm and said: "BEHOLD!"

Amelia was speechless, as were Sunny, Tillie, Jib and Matey alike(in a good way in all cases, mind you)and after Delbert filled them in on everything, Amelia commented: "Why, honey, you…you really…have outdone yourself…I mean…you didn't HAVE to do this…but how wonderful of you to choose to do so, indeed…the joys this will bring us…especially our four lovelies…and all of our friends, as well…"

Matey, Jib, Tillie and Sunny were too full of joyous energy to speak or even move, and Delbert then said: "I am so, so glad that you all like it. Say, love, how about we have all of our friends come over tonight to have a party here and part of it will be…"

He whispered his idea of their private, secluded chess game together into her ear, much to the confusion of their children, but then Amelia smiled and took a hold of his hand while nodding, then, upon seeing their children's confused looks, said: "You know how there are some interactions which are of the 'children only' status?"

"Yeah?" Matey asked, and Delbert then said: "Well, there are some interactions that are of the 'adults only' status, as well, and what I just whispered into your mother's ear is one of them, but when you are adults, as early as late teens, in fact, you will get to be part of them and they'll be just as wonderful to you then as children's playtime is to you now. I can well assure you of that."

The four Doppler kids considered their father's words and nodded while Jib said: "Okay, I see what you mean. And hey, why not let it be a surprise like you and mommy obviously think is best? There's plenty else for the four of us to enjoy with that party you're intending to throw tonight, anyway."

"So very glad to hear it, indeed, little ones." Delbert smiled, and Amelia followed suit and nodded, and by nighttime, Jim, B.E.N., Sarah, Morph and all eight of the Earthrealm champions, upon being given the invitation and accepting it in each and every case on both counts, were there and ready to party, and each one was pumped as hell for it, although to varying degrees, but still.

Anyway, before he and Amelia went into the chess room he'd made to play said game, he presented the choices to everyone and here is who chose what.

Along with refreshments of the best sorts, food and drink alike(various ones, all of which would be enjoyed by one or more of the ones at the party, himself included along with the Amelia who had made them, deciding that it was only fair, since he'd done so much work to get the basement modified like this, and she was an excellent cook, anyway, so making treats and such for a party was child's play for her).

Jax, Kitana, Kung Lao and Johnny Cage opted for bowling, while Jim, B.E.N., Sarah and Sub-Zero agreed to a game of "UNO" in the room where various other games were contained along with that one.

Additionally, Sonya and Frost, seeing the pool table and knowing that this was the time for them to finally engage in that game of pool they'd both been so eager for, quickly chose that as what they'd be doing.

Morph and Kenshi agreed to being the ones who would fucking keep watch of things, as that would enable them to soak up the essence of the enjoyment the others were having at the same time as making sure things did not get out of hand, especially since Frost and Jax had both brought along the Eminem CDs that Amelia had given them as compensation for how they took good care of her while she was filthy drunk a while back, and Frost had brought a special, multi-CD stereo that she had recently purchased, as well.

Furthermore, Jax and Frost agreed that, after they finished with their respective games, they would join one another in a surge of awesome Eminem enjoyment like no other and indeed play everything on each and every Eminem album that they owned while making rapper-like moves together.

Finally, just before it was clear that Delbert and Amelia could go into the room where their chess game awaited them, Matey, Jib, Tillie and Sunny agreed to "Laser Tag" as to what the hell they'd fucking enjoy, so they got on everything they'd need to wear for it and took hold of the laser guns used in the said game, as well.

And so it was that Amelia and Delbert, after wishing everyone great enjoyment of their respective choices of how they'd enjoy this party, went into the room where the chess match between the two would begin, though Amelia, despite how she usually was perfectly confident about everything, couldn't help but fear that Delbert might be able to beat her, since she was perfectly intelligent and a very adept captain who made wise decisions aplenty and was very competent, indeed, but he was a genius of considerable magnitude.

Anyway, with this all happening alongside the various refreshments being enjoyed by the ones who picked which, well, ones they decided they liked the most, some before and other during the games that were being played, we go on over to Matey, Jib, Tillie and Sunny's "Laser Tag" game as the first of the parts of this we'll be seeing here.

Once they were ready, with one team consisting of Matey and Jib and the other of Tillie and Sunny, as was agreed to by all four, both teams were, after kicking things off and it being none too long before they were using every single last trick one could use in laser tag on one of the members of the opposing duo, able to get quite a few shots in and put the other team on the ropes.

Matey, however, being the sneaky, mischievous, crafty little hellion that she was, had a great idea as to make it so that she and Jib won, but in a way that would both make the latter feel like she didn't win like her sister did and then take off to play a rotten joke on Sonya and Frost, who she had seen just before she and her siblings began their game of laser tag(the two were playing pool against each other like both had now been eager for, but always postponed, given that there was repeatedly a need to, but now they could finally play and did, and you'll see what they have to do with Matey's scheme in a bit).

She said: "Hold on, guys. I suddenly realized just now…I forgot to get something when we joined in this fun and games basement that daddy made out of our previous basement via his invention abilities. I'll be right back. Sorry to suddenly have to have our game be put on hold, but we'll resume once I'm back. Jib, you're plenty smart enough to know where we left off, so you keep track while I'm getting what I should have gotten before."

"Oh…kay…" Jib said, just as confused as the other two, but they all nodded and Matey took off, saying in her mind: "The crowd will REALLY go wild once I've pulled off the joke that I'm about to, and I don't know who'll feel more embarrassed…my siblings or the dark Earthrealm champion heroines."

Now, you'll find out what Matey was fetching and what would happen once she got it as we transition over to Sonya and Frost playing pool, with the former saying: "Okay, Frost, it's been a year, and there hasn't been any sort of opening for us until now, but I haven't forgotten that motivation you gave me with how the hell you fucking played a chorus of "Ass Like That" after Johnny forced me to take off my clothes in that game of 'Truth Or Dare'. So I've got an advantage over your ass here."

"Or so you think!" Frost replied. "While you were still sick in bed with Amelia and Johnny, I opted to pass the time by playing pool with Morph as he shapeshifted into an exact copy of you! So I'm more than ready for whatever the hell kind of fucking advantage your motivation might give you, which is ironic, since I caused you to have it in the fucking first place. Anyway, let's get started."

Sonya nodded and she and Frost got to their playing pool against each other, each one good and ready for whatever the other would do and most eager to beat her opponent.

The results were as follows…while Sonya edged Frost out in the first game of pool, she challenged her to a rematch by saying: "Want to have a rematch, Frost? Like you did back in our first lives after I kicked your ass in our first fucking fight and then later got lucky enough to receive and edged me out in like I edged you out in this game of pool here?"

"You're on, Sonya." Frost replied, suddenly feeling the agony of how Sonya beat her up easily in their first fight back in their first lives and finding it pretty damn ironic that she wanted a rematch but put it on hold back then due to the matter of the Deadly Alliance until Li Mei's being used by Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, at which point she got her wish via luck and confession and paid Sonya back after a long battle, and now Sonya was challenging her to a rematch in their second lives, albeit concerning a game of pool instead of a fight.

So their next game ensued, and instead of losing in any way, being edged out or otherwise, Frost kicked Sonya's ass and then said: "FUCK YEAH! Talk about irony of the best damn sort that fills every possible slot of any kind there might or might not be concerning matters of any kind about competition involving you and me!"

"UGH!" Sonya said, but then she put across: "You know, we sure as hell have been keeping up with each other even further despite our feud in our first lives being long over a lot lately."

"That we have." Frost put in. "There are a lot of ironies concerning the both of us here. Yeah, there were plenty of those prior to this, but now we've just goddamn gotten our newest of fucking additions in the best of ways, though I believe it's much easier for me to fucking say this than it is for you, given how I just owned your ass in this second of one our fucking pool games. Say, I have an idea all of a sudden…"

"Yeah?" Sonya asked, and Frost said to her: "We've sometimes argued over which one of us is stronger. Literally, that is. Not stronger as in who fights better or has greater strength of character. Stronger as in whose muscles can do more in terms of damage, force, overpowering and all other shit like it. So how about a mixture of a fight and a game? How about an arm wrestling match?"

"I accept that challenge, though I should fucking warn you that your arm will be hurting a lot after it's over." Sonya told her, and Frost replied: "I'd heed that fucking warning if what the hell it's about were actually true." Frost stated. "But it's not, even though you very clearly believe it is. Besides, even if it were, I could just use my fucking powers to get it the fuck back to normal, and, if you need it after I beat you, I will do that to yours, but in any case, there's a perfect table for us to sit down at. Let's do this."

Sonya nodded and they went over and sat down at opposite ends of the table. Then they got their arms into position and grabbed each other's hands hard, with Sonya saying: "You'd best get those ice powers ready, because this is going to hurt even worse than it did when Amelia took a hold of my forearm and Johnny's when she demonstrated to us what the hell it felt like giving birth back when she was sick along with me and him, and that's saying a lot. It'll feel, figuratively and literally, especially good to have fucking owned you like that because of how you played that chorus of 'Lose Yourself' as it happened."

"Hey, first of all, you know perfectly well why the fuck I did, just like Johnny, Amelia, Morph, Delbert, Kenshi and Sub-Zero do." Frost replied, and then continued: "And second of all, you're going to fucking feel the said pain again, and that's if you're lucky enough for it not to hurt more. The way you fucking said you're going to have fucking owned me? HA! It'll be the other way around, as you will now learn the hard way."

We're taking a pause from this to check out how Matey got what she was meaning to get(which you will find out about in just a few moments or so)and looking down to what part of the basement her siblings were in, then she was grinning evilly as she got her laser tag gun at the ready and took aim as soon as she saw the perfect opening for how she was going to prove successful in her little scheme, with the part of it that involved her brother and two sisters being the first part of it.

Now, as to how things were with her siblings…Sunny was saying just now: "You know, guys, Matey's sure been gone a long time."

"Yeah, what exactly is this thing she needed to get so badly that we had to put our laser tag game on hold, anyway?" Tillie asked, with Jib adding: "Even with my kind of smarts, I can't think of anything."

But then, as if on cue, Matey called from the head of the stairs: "HEY, GUYS!" and they all looked up to see her fire her gun repeatedly and their vests were hit so many times that they had all been taken out, with Matey making sure of it that she did so in a way so that Jib would be the last one she defeated in order to ensure the victory for her team.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Matey cackled. "I bet your faces have just gotten redder than all of those lasers were!"

Turning away from her shocked siblings, who had all fallen on their asses from the surprise and noises of what Matey had done along with the numerous hits their vests took as she, well, took them out, Matey looked down to Sonya and Frost while they were in position to arm wrestle, and she once more smiled most diabolically. "Okay, Earthrealm champs, you're next."

Okay, so now you'll see how Sonya and Frost were doing in this arm wrestling match of theirs and subsequently find out what Matey had gotten a hold of when she took her little trip and why she took it with her…but first how the hell Sonya and Frost were doing in their match.

They started their arm wrestling match, and neither immediately won. In fact, they were very evenly matched indeed and were doing everything that they could to bring down the other's arm, to no avail in either one's case. They actually felt themselves starting to sweat after a time, as a matter of fact, and my God, did they feel it and realize what the hell this obviously meant.

"The aforementioned 'Lose Yourself' could actually well be applied here, at least as far as song titles are fucking concerned, because you may have beat me at pool easily, ironically after I edged you out, but now, in this new challenge which, ironically, you gave me, not vice versa, you're going to LOSE YOURSELF!" Sonya told her.

"Very funny, Sonya." Frost said. "Maybe I'll play it again, but the whole thing instead of just a fucking chorus this time, after I've beaten you for yet another fucking irony and a way to celebrate my newest victory, against you or otherwise!"

Suddenly, though, their arm wrestling match was abruptly ended when they felt loads of paint, of multiple different colors, splatter onto them, and then they quickly released their grip on each other and yelled in unison: "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Hearing laughter that made clear it was from the throat of a little child with a British accent, they looked up at the top of the steps to see Matey laughing her ass off with an empty bucket of paint in each of her hands and five empty buckets of paint around her.

Noticing that they were both looking at her with very livid looks on their faces, Matey giggled: "Hi, guys! I see that you noticed the gift I got for you. So, do you two think you're as tough and cool as you're painted?" before bursting into laughter once more.

The now paint-soaked and furious beyond words Sonya and Frost suddenly put an end to Matey's laughter when the latter used her powers to make a hand of ice on an elongated arm that stretched out grab Matey and pull her down in front of her and Sonya as both women stood up and Sonya, albeit in a bluff, took out one of her kali sticks while Frost made her ice arm and hand creation evaporate, as she no longer needed it.

"BRRRRRRRRRRR! That was cold! And tight!" Matey exclaimed, but when she saw Sonya and Frost's shadows, and then looked up to see Frost and Sonya looking down at her, white with fury, she gulped and said: "Uh-oh…"

"'Uh-oh' is right, runt." Frost snarled. "First of all, how dare you. I did not think that even you would have the gall to dump paint on anyone, least of all me. And second of all, besides how you ruined the arm-wrestling match that I was having with Sonya, let's not forget that prior to your little paint prank, **I. WAS. WEARING. MY. BEST. UNIFORM.**"

"And if you think that I'm any less angry at you than Frost is, just observe what I have in my hands. Remind you of anything concerning your mother, perchance?" Sonya added in.

Matey's eyes opened widely when she saw Sonya's kali stick, realizing exactly what she meant despite how the spankings she'd received from her mother whenever she made her angry enough to give them were always with one of her hands, and then gasped before asking: "Wait…don't you use that to bludgeon enemies? You…you have another one of them you use for that purpose, too, don't you, Sonya?"

"Yeah, but my holding it in front of you right now should say something. I took it out for a different reason than battering away at foes this time." Sonya replied, and Matey, not knowing that Sonya was bluffing, and remembering Frost's icy arm and hand creation which had grabbed her and made her a little cold for a few moments, begged: "NO. Please, Sonya, don't. I'm sorry I did that. I didn't realize I'd anger you and Frost so much. It was just a joke. It was supposed to be funny."

"Well, it wasn't." Frost informed her, and then Sonya growled: "By the way, Frost's mentioning that you splattered paint on her best uniform actually reminds me…do you know when I got these clothes, specifically my own best outfit before you pulled your little paint splashing stunt, back from the dry cleaners?"

"No. When?" Matey asked, and Sonya told her: "**TWO. DAYS. AGO.**" which caused Matey to go pale, and, indeed, Matey might have been harder to scare than her three siblings and was also the most daring of them, to be sure, but she felt afraid now.

"Ironically," Sonya said as she put her kali stick away, "I have no intentions of hitting you with this thing."

"You don't?" Matey asked, confused, but then she said: "Oh, I get it! You were bluffing, huh? While making it clear what Mommy will do if she finds out about this?"

"Yes, I was, on both counts." Sonya stated, and Frost then added: "And she WILL find out about this, by the way, thanks to words I'm now going to be sending her with my ice pow-WAIT A SECOND!"

Frost then took out her set of Eminem CDs and said: "I brought these and a stereo here along with Jax bringing his own ones of these Eminem albums here for how we were going to get into a part of this basement where we could enjoy ourselves a rap-fest by playing them all in the order of the years they were made in. Of course, anyone who wishes to join in to hear the said surge of rap songs once it starts can, but now I think a prelude is in order, since he's still busy bowling and you need to be a taught a lesson. You're going to hear the song that most fits how you often get into mischief and your mother has to constantly force you to stop it before scolding you and/or sending you to your room, despite how you do what you can to insist you weren't doing what she was punishing you for if the chance arises."

"Huh? What song is that, Frost?" Matey asked, and Frost told her: "Oh, you'll see. Or should I say you'll hear? After you've listened to this song I'm about to play in the stereo I brought along, you're going to be so terrified that, by the time Amelia sees you and finds out what you did, you'll be saying: 'Mommy, no! You don't have to punish me! Frost saved you the trouble! That Eminem song she played was too much even for me! Please! I'm so scared! I think your little hellion just got replaced by a shrinking violet!' Unable to sleep tonight, too."

"**WHOA**, Frost!" Sonya said as she quickly took a hold of Frost's right arm just before the latter could open the container with the Eminem album she was meaning to use, and Frost looked to Sonya before the blonde heroine said to her: "That's taking it too far. Whatever song you were going to use for it, that, as I said before, is taking it too far, even with how I'm just as pissed off at her for what she did to us as you are."

"Taking it too far? I beg to differ." Frost replied, adding in: "First of all, need I remind you that she thought that what she did to us, which was getting paint all over us and our best of clothes, and so abruptly and suddenly, at that, was funny? Well, some Eminem fans, myself included, think that what song I mean to use, while also macabre and nasty, is funny, even if it is in a 'dark humor' and 'black comedy' kind of way. So I'm punishing her with the perfect irony along with everything else that makes it the ideal punishment."

"Actually, there's a different kind of punishment that could be considered both ideal and the perfect irony, and have the desired effect just as much, but minus the opening of God only knows how the hell many additional cans of worms." Sonya informed Frost. "After all, your powers are based around frozen water, plus you used them as part of that shower to restore us to what we were prior to our rematch in our first lives with Kenshi's assistance so that we'd be able to still take on…sorry, I can't continue. Not with what happened despite the odds being boosted in our favor thanks to your seemingly being selfish but actually proving to have made quite a helpful decision. But in any case, this restoration that you and Kenshi performed on us included our clothes. And now Matey has gotten paint all over them along with us ourselves. Does this make you think of anything?"

Frost considered Sonya's words for a moment or so, and then she realized exactly what that other dark, impulsive, hotheaded heroine was suggesting, so she put away her Eminem CD containers and the stereo, which would start being put to use once she and Jax got it all started like was originally going to be the case instead of getting a small warmup, after all, and said to Matey: "You know, all of a sudden, I've decided on getting you in a way that's considered a classic as far mean jokes are concerned. You should thank Sonya for convincing me to do that instead of pummeling you with that song."

"UUUUMMMM…thanks, Sonya!" Matey said. "But what's…WHOOAAAAAAA! HEY! WHAT GIVES?!"

Matey had said the last four words because Sonya had suddenly picked her up by the top of the back of her pants with one hand and pushed the middle of her back forward with the other in order to get her ass nice and exposed.

"Actually, it's what each of us gives you. You laughed your head off as you played what you saw as a funny joke at our expense before we brought you over to us and then put you in this position. But said prank and your laughing at us after performing it will now be countered nicely. Do it, Frost." Sonya said, and Frost nodded, a second later manipulating her powers so that, instead of being ice like they usually were, they were really freezing cold water(read: water one degree above being ice)and fired said icy cold water down Matey's pants until it was overflowing out of them and even onto Sonya's hands and forearms, the latter ignoring the feeling because she had, well, felt worse before, on her hands and forearms or otherwise, and it washed some of the paint off of those hands and forearms of hers and, when it overflowed further, it got some of the paint off of the knee areas of her pants and fronts of her boots, her ignoring the cold feeling for the same damn reasons.

Of course, she also knew that Frost also believed this to be and indeed meant this as the perfect reminder that, while their relationship was better than it used to be and they got along sufficiently for it to be safe to leave them alone with each other, it was at the minimum level required for that to be so and they were never going to be bosom buddies, but that was fine by her.

After all, she was never hoping for that sort of closeness any more than Frost was, and Frost knew it as well as she did, plus they still got to have some interactions which both found favorable, competition of the non-feuding, non-violent sort, and other kinds of it, as well…like getting massive satisfaction out of listening to Matey scream as the icy cold water tortured her all over her lower body and got her perfectly nice clothes soaking wet as they paid her back for getting them covered in paint via utilization of the clichéd but hilarious "water down the pants" prank.

"**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**" Matey screamed, and by the time that Frost was done, she was so sopping wet and freezing cold that she was crying both before and after Sonya dropped her, which caused her to stop crying for a brief second due to how she got surprised and confused before going: "Huh?" and then going: "OW!" after hitting the ground.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Who's laughing now, runt?" Frost asked her mockingly.

"Because it certainly isn't you." Sonya said deridingly before going: "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Just then, Kenshi came along, having heard all of the noises made following Matey's paint splattering stunt and, despite how they and the smell of the paint kept him from going to where things were all taking place due to how part of what compensated for his blindness was all four of his other senses being really sharp, that was before he was able to ignore it all enough so that he could use his telepathy to find out what was going on and now, having done so, he went on over to where the three girls were.

"Okay, enough of this nonsense!" he barked, alerting Sonya, Frost and Matey as they all got startled and looked at him, which put an abrupt end to Matey's crying and Sonya's laughing, and to Frost's laughter, as well.

"Although what Matey did to the two of you with that paint splattering stunt was wrong," said Kenshi, "what you did to her in retaliation was even more wrong. I can fully understand why you two would be so angry at her for that, but for crying out loud, she's just a little girl. She'll grow out of it! Retaliating the way that you did was disproportionate and unacceptable, even though her splashing of all that paint on you was the latter, as well."

He turned to Frost and said: "Now, Frost, remember how I played a major role in making sure of it that the way you got even with Sonya turned out to pay off…at least for as long as it could and as much as it could…by means of us working together to create that special telekinesis, sun and ice water combined shower that would clean you and Sonya off and restore you both to your peaks after you won your rematch with her?"

"Of course I do. I should know about better than anyone, Kenshi. It was my idea as to how it would be made sure that there'd be no inconveniences in terms of what was soon to follow, you know." Frost replied, and Kenshi nodded and said: "Well, now we're going to use my telekinesis and your powers to, albeit without the sun's help this time, create an identical shower that will serve a different purpose…getting all of that paint off of you and Sonya, as well as seeing you dried and restored to normal in every other way. But you are also going to use your ice powers to dry Matey off completely and make sure that any and all effects that being so cold might have had on her are utterly eliminated."

"Even though she started it all by battering me and Sonya with all of that paint?" Frost asked, opening her eyes very widely.

"I'm afraid so." Kenshi answered. "It may have been rotten of her to pull that paint prank on you and Sonya, but that did NOT give either of the right to torture her like that. The fact that you both frightened her and agonized her to the point where it made her cry is evidence of such a fact."

So Frost sighed and complied, using her powers to make it so that, while Kenshi put his telekinesis to use for the purpose that was being served here, Matey's being so soaking wet was reversed along with how she and Sonya were washed off and restored to normal along with their clothes once more, Kenshi further using his telekinesis for drying them off in the process.

After it was all done, Sonya said: "Wow, I have to say…even though there were some obvious differences here, especially the reason for it being done, that was just like the shower you and Kenshi put together for us back in our first life after we got even following supposed selfishness on your part that was actually something that gave us assets and the best possible chance we had against those Tarkata. OUCH. I think I just felt my leg fly off and my halves separate. Mentioning that seems to be so inevitable whenever special things happen."

"You're telling me." Frost said. "And thanks a lot, Sonya…now I feel my leg and my arm falling off along with both of my own halves."

"_You know,_" Matey thought to herself, "_after what they did to me, I'd like to be happy that they're suddenly feeling memory-spawned pain, but their reasons for feeling it are way too serious, given what Kenshi filled us all in on back when we first entered this universe and the New York City in it, so I can't._"

Kenshi then told them: "I have come to realize that, for one reason or another, it cannot be avoided at special occasions, as well. This is made clear to me thanks to both what you two said and for how, at the same time you did so and felt what you did, I could feel my head and both of my arms coming off. We're very sorry to have to say all of this in front of you, Matey, given that you're still a little girl despite now being a year older, but with what we used to solve this problem and what it reminded us of, we were unable not to."

"Yeah, I know." Matey said, nodding as she stood up again. "But although, sigh, I was the one who started all of this by dumping paint on you guys…" she continued, looking at Sonya and Frost for emphasis, and with a glare, at that, "…there's any number of ways you could have dealt with it that didn't involve torturing, scaring and humiliating me."

"You, however, angered us enough to make it so that we did use one of those." Sonya put in, then she asked Frost: "By the way, what Eminem song would you have used if I hadn't convinced you to use what we did as an alternative?"

"The one called 'Framed', that's what." Frost replied crisply, and, knowing which one she was talking about and what that meant at once, Sonya opened her eyes widely and said: "Holy crap! I think that you should really consider yourself lucky, Matey. You don't want to know what effect that song would have had on you."

"Got it." Matey nodded, and she then said: "You really would have done it, wouldn't you, Frost?"

Frost replied: "Of course I would have done it, you little twit. If you think I was bluffing, consider the fact that you started all of this by that paint dumping stunt of yours and pissed us off to an off the scale extent, though me more so than Sonya."

"Frost?" she then heard Jax's voice ask, and she turned around to see Jax and said: "Yeah? Oh, hello there, Jax! Given that you just showed up here, I'm guessing you're done bowling and ready for that rapping interaction of ours!"

"Oh, yeah, and it'll feel especially good with how I won the bowling match that I had with Kung Lao, Kitana and Johnny Cage! Kitana came in second place, Kung Lao in third and Johnny Cage in last. Just in case you were wondering." Jax replied.

"Got it." Frost said. "And I'm just as good and ready as you are, the way that it'll take my mind off of how a certain SOMEONE…"

She looked to Matey with a dirty look which was nasty enough to cause the kit to gasp and back away a few steps, and continued: "…pulled a prank that made sure of it that, if it weren't for Kenshi, Sonya and I would still be covered in paint aplenty. Of all kinds of colors."

"Hey, you and Sonya paid me back with the water in the pants trick, didn't you? For crying out loud, I'm sorry already!" Matey snapped.

"Well, your parents are still going to find out about this." Sonya informed Matey, and Jax then added: "Furthermore, I'm not going to be the one chewing you out, since Sonya and Frost already delivered a punishment of their own making your way, but by the time the said parents are finished with you, you'll wish that it had been me! Come on, Frost. Let's make Eminem proud and rap up a storm with those CDs of his that Amelia gave us."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Frost said as she then stalked out of the room that Sonya and Matey were in following when Jax entered what room they'd be doing their rap-fest in, and by the time Frost had entered, Jax had already gotten out his Eminem CDs and had them at the ready, while Frost had brought the stereo in along with her own Eminem CDs and got things good and prepared for how they were going to really do that rapping up a storm together that they'd been so damn eager for.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Did I start this off awesomely or what?

Aren't you just so pumped for what you're going to be seeing in the next chapter?

I bet you are!

Oh, and the Eminem song "Framed"? If you haven't heard that song, then do so both because it kicks ass, is aimed at the racist, fur hag thundercunt bitch who is Ivanka Trump(read: one that trashes her nicely, and if you watch the explicit video, you'll get a nice, big dose of blood, creativity on Eminem's part and a whole lot of other coolness, too) and because it will make things clear to you as to why Frost threatened Matey with it and why Sonya stopped her and convinced her to do the "icy water down the pants" joke, instead.

Meantime, though, ratings and reviews, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Next in line is this second one of the three chapters of this story!

Back in the first damn chapter, we saw that, following Delbert's throwing of that party he put things together for via basement modification, there was a lot to enjoy for the ones visiting it, be they ones born in the same universe as the Dopplers or the Earthrealm champions.

At first, things went wonderfully for everyone(well, for the most part, anyway, remember that Johnny Cage coming in last place in terms of bowling with Kung Lao, Kitana and Jax, the latter three above him and each other one at a time and indeed Jax winning, as this makes clear), but then, starting with how Matey, while playing a game of "Laser Tag" with her three siblings, tricked them into being blasted so that she and Jib won the game against Tillie and Sunny, but only she wasn't taken out via laser shots, things started getting out of control.

Not to mention that this, along with how the hell it was that very same Matey who, during the time that Sonya and Frost were having an arm wrestling match, made it irrelevant who might or might not have won by splashing paint on them and their best outfits, made certain of it that the havoc being created would continue(hell, Frost even threatened to make Matey pay via a nasty song called "Framed" from one of her Eminem CDs, though Sonya convinced her to make it so that they did the classic "water down the pants" gag to make Matey pay, instead).

While Frost then, once Kenshi demanded it of her, cleaned herself and Sonya off at the same time as drying Matey up(and with the same kind of shower that she and Kenshi created with her ice powers and his telekinesis in their first lives to clean up Sonya and herself after she beat said blonde bombshell in a rematch and make them exactly as they were before that fight in all other ways, too, no less!), she and Sonya were still plenty angry at Matey, while Matey was still really humiliated.

Furthermore, when once Jax showed up so that he and Frost could do that rapping up a storm thing of theirs via their Eminem CDs and Frost's stereo, and they took off to the room in which they would do so, Frost stalked out of where she was before, and although this next part may be a bit obvious, she was not only showing how she was still pissed off at Matey, but doing so in an arrogant, disdainful, condescending way, as well(yeah, I didn't put in these words last chapter, but you get the point).

We shall now enter this next chapter when, alongside Jax and Frost getting into their massive Eminem-a-thon, Jib, Tillie and Sunny coming along and not yet having gotten their revenge on Matey, unaware that the Sonya they see standing in front of them embarrassed her with Frost's help, and even when they learn of it, they don't think it's enough, and Sonya has no problem with Matey getting nailed further, this time by them, so she just goes off to leave them to their business…and comes across Johnny Cage, who's bitching and moaning and griping and complaining about coming in last place in the bowling game that he was part of(much to the dismay of Kitana and Kung Lao, who are with him and the reasons that he came in last place following how Jax won).

With Sonya in Johnny's presence, and at this time, no less, just how much more insane could things become?

That's right…shitloads more, and that's just one part of why things are going to continue to go from delight to disorder.

So read away and prepare yourself for a barrel of laughs which is going to come barreling in while you're, well, reading this.

THINGS TO NOTE:

If you thought things got crazy the last chapter, just wait until you see what ensues here!

I do not own any of the characters, since they belong to their respective franchises, and I don't own any of Eminem's songs, either, given that they were rapped by him, not me.

As is and will continue to be in terms of the songs in this story, you won't be seeing their lyrics, since I don't have any room or time for that, but you will know that they are being performed, and what ones you've heard will obviously be thought of happily by you, and which ones you haven't heard, well, this might or might not make you want to check them out, depending.

There'll be a famous movie franchise referenced in this chapter(I'm included among the multitudes who enjoy it, btw), and while I won't spoil the surprise, you'll find out which one when you've gotten to that point in this chapter(and, while it's needless to add this in, I obviously don't own it, just like I don't own the characters or the songs, since I didn't create any of the films in that franchise).

Get Your Game On, Go…Nuts?

Chapter 2-And The Crowd Goes Wild!

Just after the music started alongside Jax and Frost taking turns rapping parts of verses and choruses of each Eminem song they'd be diving into the awesomeness of during this hip-hop surge of theirs, Sonya noticed Jib, Tillie and Sunny coming over to where Matey was, and said, as soon as she saw that all three were looking at Matey very intently and with angry looks on their faces, the following words: "Well, Matey, it would appear that your sisters and brother have a bone to pick with you. None of my business, and I was going to put distance aplenty between you and me just now, anyway, the way that I'm still just as mad at you as I was before. So they're taking my place in the continuation of 'The Brat And The Furious' just now."

Jib burst out laughing along with Tillie and Sunny and said: "'The Brat And The Furious'!" as they could tell what Sonya was referencing and why she was.

"That's clever, Sonya!" laughed Tillie, but then Sunny said: "But, back to what we came here to do…which is kill Matey."

They explained Matey's trick to Sonya and what it resulted in, and the latter opened her eyes most widely before letting them know what Matey did to her and Frost shortly thereafter, a second later causing all three to gasp, open their eyes widely as hell and look at Matey just as Sonya and Frost had when they stood over her with paint all over the place on them…white with undying rage.

"Thank you for filling us in on that, Sonya." Jib said with a look on her face that clearly, well, said: "Now Matey's going to get it from us worse than ever! Man, are we going to teach her a harsh lesson, and big time, I might add!"

Sonya nodded and sashayed her way out of the room and went into where Kitana and Kung Lao were trying to calm down sore loser Johnny Cage, who was ranting and raving about how he hated coming in last place and that he should have come out on top and a whole lot of other shit.

"Sonya?" asked Kitana, and Sonya then said: "Yeah. Although I heard what was going on in here, this has definitely been my day for over the top anger scenarios, so I don't have a problem coming in to where this one is."

"We're confused." Kung Lao then said, and Kitana asked: "What happened out there?" Sonya explained everything, and it caused both Kung Lao and Kitana, as well as Johnny Cage, who had stopped bitching and yelling once he saw Sonya enter the room and started to feel a lot better immediately(I wonder why), to open their eyes most widely.

"We did not just fucking hear that." Kitana said, and then Sonya said: "I'm afraid you did. But I guess if any of Amelia's children was ever going to go too far, it'd be Matey, and sure enough, it was. She needed a wake up call, and Frost and myself were just the ones to do it, the fact that we're never going to be friends despite having made our peace forevermore notwithstanding."

"Well, given what the hell her sisters and brother must be doing to her right now, it's pretty damn clear that if all of this doesn't teach her when the hell she needs fucking to stop it with the little hellion shit already, nothing will." Kung Lao stated, "although was it really necessary for you and Frost to hurt and humiliate her like that?"

"It was either that or Frost playing the Eminem song 'Framed', which she threatened Matey with before I convinced her to do what we ended up doing." Sonya replied, "Although for some odd-ass reasons, this fucking reminds me…Johnny Cage, remember that game of 'Truth Or Dare' we had a year or so ago in which both of us caused it to get out of hand with you daring me to take off my clothes and me daring you to go up to Amelia, get on her, kiss her and catch the cold that she had back then?"

"Yeah, only too damn well, Sonya!" Johnny Cage replied. "We were given ice auras, me one from Frost, you one from Sub-Zero, to make it so that we would attend to her needs and wants while she was still recovering from that cold, since the two cryomancers and Morph had been doctoring her along with the two of us and decided that, once we were back on our feet again, we needed to look after Amelia thanks to how the hell it was our fucking fault that her cold lasted longer than it would have if not for us."

"Indeed." Sonya told him. "And, while it was rotten and stupid of you to dare me to take off my clothes, it was also dumb of me to dare you to go up and get all over her, given what the hell it fucking led to. So here's the thing. I'm going to have it so that we both kick each other in the groin. You know, I kick you in the balls and you kick me in the cunt. The reason is that we can see who would be able to better withstand that sort of thing if it had been the one I'd given you for the dare in that 'Truth Or Dare' game we played in the aforementioned past year."

"And also so that we can see who would have been able to withstand it better if I had given you the dare, this being the whole 'take a groin kick without flinching shit', right?" Johnny asked, and Sonya nodded and replied: "That's right! And to make sure that we're both able to give ourselves a chance to try and not flinch, let alone fall over, as so to give us a, well, chance at winning the contest of the dare that I should have given, we'll need to balance on our left feet while delivering the crotch kick with the right ones."

"Gotcha." Johnny Cage nodded, and he looked to Kitana and Kung Lao before going: "You two aren't going to mind seeing this, are you?"

"Nope. We actually might find it a bit entertaining, depending." Kitana replied, and added: "Wow. I'm a fucking PRINCESS, and I just said what the hell I just did."

"Likewise, I used to be gentle and peaceful, but not so since the death of Liu Kang, who, ironically, is now alive again, but not in this world with us, nor will he ever be, as I've had no choice but to fucking accept, so I might well enjoy the sight of it, too." Kung Lao replied.

"Okay, then. Let's get the fuck into position." Sonya said, and she and Johnny Cage did just that, and, making sure that they were in position and as ready as they could be, all while making sure not to lose balance or waver or anything like that, they agreed to Johnny saying the following words as to how the hell it would go.

"All right, let's do this on the count of three." and, after Sonya said: "Agreed." she then said: "One…" and Johnny Cage said: "Two…"

Finally, they both said: "THREE!" in unison and kicked one another in their respective crotches at full force.

While neither flinched, Sonya felt the pain in her cunt that she had felt back in her first life when Frost delivered the kick to the said cunt which would prove the coup de grace in her getting even with Sonya and, despite it being apparent selfishness, was actually something that allowed both of them, and the other Earthrealm champions, quite the advantage…although it still wasn't enough to get past/through all of those Tarkata, sadly, but still.

Furthermore, Johnny now knew just how the hell much it would have fucking hurt like, well, hell if Sonya had, in fact, dared him to take a kick in the balls without flinching instead of daring him to go up and get on top of Amelia, which led to everything concerning her cold, their catching it and everything that connected to and resulted from it.

Even though they both managed not to make any noise despite the excruciating agony they were now in, they struggled to keep standing and knew that they had to keep their right feet in each other's crotches in order not to fall over, since both wanted to remain standing when the other one fell and thus come out the victor of this particular contest.

In the end, as Kung Lao and Kitana watched intently, knowing that any number of things could now happen, both fell over at the same damn time, but as Sonya just happened to fall on top of Johnny with the way things went in terms of how the hell they fell down, she came out victorious, but she could have just as easily been fallen on top of by him and thus defeated, instead.

So she was clearly lucky and indeed luck was on her side here, much like said fortune had been disfavoring Johnny all day, first with coming out on the bottom of the four bowlers when he, Jax, Kitana and Kung Lao were bowling together and now with, albeit by freak chance, Sonya defeating him after both hurt the other real bad via kicks to the groin.

Both of them were now unconscious, and Kitana said: "Well, Kung Lao, it looks like we're stuck with looking after them until they come to here."

"True, although, since they're unconscious and, as such, really easy to look after, plus I can hear what's obviously Jax and Frost's bigtime Eminem rap-a-thon, which I'm betting you can, too, how about we pass time by listening to all of the songs while making sure neither of these two clowns have things get any worse in any way for them? It'll make full use of our eyes and ears alike in the best way, and make this shit more fucking bearable."

"You know, Kung Lao, one would never expect what the hell I'm about to fucking say from a fucking princess, and hell, even I'm amazed that I'm about to fucking say this, but…agreed. And to make it easier and simpler in terms of who looks after who, I'll give Sonya her half of the tending to while you give Johnny his half. Does that sound good to you?"

"It sure does." Kung Lao nodded. "Okay, time for some exasperation and excitement here." and Kitana said: "Indeed."

And so it was that Kitana and Kung Lao would make sure of the well being of Sonya and Johnny, respectively, while simultaneously enjoying themselves a heaping helping of Eminem songs, but now we move right on to how Jim, Sarah, B.E.N. and Sub-Zero were playing a game of UNO, like we saw them get started on earlier in this story.

At the moment, Jim had "UNO" and Sub-Zero, who had three cards left, put down a "DRAW FOUR", and that meant that Sarah had to, well, draw four, and she sighed as she did so, which led to B.E.N. putting down his next card when he saw that the one Sarah had uncovered had the same number as the one he put down.

Seeing that this was his chance to win upon realizing that the card that B.E.N had just put down was both the same color and same number as the one that he held, Jim quickly put it down and yelled: "UNO!"

Sarah and Sub-Zero were a bit startled by how loud it was, while B.E.N. fell off of his chair from being startled even greater, but then, just as all three realized that Jim had indeed won, they then heard the latter, just as they turned to see him dancing about on the floor with various victory poses, chanting: "I win! I win! I know that pride's a sin, but I've proved I'm the best there's ever been, because I WIN!"

He then went: "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Whodaman? Idaman! Whodaman? Idaman!" while putting his thumbs up and repeatedly making them go up and down so that, every time he said "Idaman!" he was pointing at himself.

Sub-Zero then said: "You know, Jim, Frost has recently managed to lessen her arrogance and bravado enough so that it's on a level more tolerable than it was before. She really did have to do a lot, and get helped a lot, to make it so that she could give said decrease to such excessive pride as she allowed herself to develop. Don't open a new can of worms by going that route yourself."

"Sorry, Sub-Zero. I just can't help myself. I love it when I win, dammit!" Jim told the cryomancer ninja, followed by Sarah saying: "But don't let it be to the point of egotism, dear son of mine. I raised you better than this, you know."

"Okay, okay, fine, I'll stop. Sorry." Jim acknowledged as he then calmed himself down. "By the way, B.E.N. didn't break when I caused him to fall over with how loudly I shouted 'UNO', did he?"

"NOPE! I'm fine, though I need some help getting up here!" B.E.N. told Jim, so the latter gave B.E.N. just that with Sarah and Sub-Zero's help.

After B.E.N. was back up again, all four of the ones who had been playing "UNO" turned around after noticing some familiar shadows to see Kenshi walking on over with Jib, Tillie and Sunny just a few feet away from him, Matey and Morph, the latter allowing Matey to hold him close for comfort as tears were coming out of her eyes from how demoralized she looked, and it became clear why thanks to how her siblings were struggling to go forward and Jib was saying: "Hey, Kenshi, release us now! We're not finished with her yet!"

"There's still more of that lesson we have to teach her, Kenshi!" added Tillie, and this was followed by Sunny saying: "So drop the telekinetic grip on us and let us through so that we can let her have it!"

"NO." Kenshi said firmly. "You've all more than made your point, and whatever else you might have done has already been done thanks to Sonya and Frost. The fact that I only didn't stop you three immediately upon seeing you attack her because I was astounded at how a lot was suddenly occurring in such a small amount of time, that or otherwise, only further adds to this being so. So it's over. She's learned her lesson. She does not need to be punished further, and I will make sure that your mother knows, whether she also, ironically, scolds Matey or not. I am not releasing my telekinetic grip on you until you accept this and I can be certain you won't go after her further. Thank God that Morph suddenly showed up looking for something to do when I got you off of her as so to give her comfort. After all, this is already arduous enough to handle as it is."

Kenshi subsequently informed Sarah, B.E.N., Jim and Sub-Zero of everything else that they needed to know concerning that particular matter, and Sub-Zero stated: "Firstly, thank you for letting us know, Kenshi."

Kenshi nodded and Sub-Zero then said: "And secondly…while Matey here…"

He motioned his arm towards her for emphasis and went on: "…shouldn't have tricked you three like that or splattered paint on Sonya, nor on Frost, you took how angry you were with her too far, as did the aforementioned Sonya and Frost."

"Too far?" asked Jib. "Too far? For your information, Sub-Zero, we were picking up where Sonya had left off in what was a scenario that she aptly labeled 'The Brat And The Furious'."

Jim and B.E.N. burst out laughing(read: into hysterical, uncontrollable laughter)and Jim squeezed through his laughter: "The BRAT And The Furious! Hilarious! So witty, too! Be sure to inform Sonya I really liked how she was so clever like that!"

"We sure will!" Tillie smiled. "And yeah, it was clever! Maybe hearing it from us along with learning what she's already been put through will reduce Mommy's scolding to a gentle and calm but still plenty firm and serious one instead of Matey getting yelled at!"

"If so, you'd better count your lucky stars, Matey." Sunny told her, and Matey nodded as she then looked to the others while holding Morph tight to her and going: "I really never thought I'd see the day where I'd be hapless enough to through stuff like this, though."

"WELL, ISN'T LIFE JUST FULL OF SURPRISES?" B.E.N. cackled before Sub-Zero used his powers to put a sheet of ice over his mouth in order to make it so that he couldn't laugh or talk, while Kenshi subsequently said the following words to Matey's siblings.

"If Matey is to be given any further punishment of any kind, which will most likely just be a simple, calm castigating from her parents, then that is how much further it goes. You three have to absolutely PROMISE not to try and attack her further before I release my telekinetic grip on you that I am using to keep you back from her."

"We promise." Jib, Tillie and Sunny said in unison, though Kenshi made sure of it that they were telling the truth by looking into their minds with his telepathy before subsequently letting go of his telekinetic grip on them and making it so that they were now free and back to normal once more.

"Good." Kenshi said. Just then, everyone present in the room heard a door open and the unmistakable voice of Amelia say: "That was quite an excellent game, Delbert. I honestly didn't know if what I had learned from being around you so much and becoming interested in what you know and study was going to be enough to allow me to win that game of chess with you. But, as it turned out, it was. So ironic. I really thought that this was the one thing that I couldn't possibly beat you at, no matter what. I honestly believed you'd defeat me within the first two minutes of the game."

"Well, I guess it must feel pretty damn good to turn out to have beaten me!" Delbert barked(pun fully intended). "Although it is well worth pointing out that it took unbelievably long for you to find an opening to win, so let's not pretend that your victory over me was anything short of hard-earned. Especially since I almost had you just before you managed to end up having me."

"Oh, Delbert, the way in which you try to save face is just priceless." Amelia giggled, "although I am glad that you are taking being defeated with dignity."

But no one present in the room saw either Doppler parent enter, as they then suddenly heard Delbert saying: "GOOD HEAVENS!" and Amelia going: "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?!"

Using his telepathy to find out why they were so shocked all of a sudden along with using his telekinesis to shatter the ice that Sub-Zero had put over B.E.N.'s mouth, since there was no way in hell he was going to continue going on and on so loudly like he had before by now, Kenshi became shocked himself when he found out that Sonya and Johnny were out cold with Kitana and Kung Lao looking after them as their respective caretakers and that Frost and Jax had become so caught up in their Eminem song marathon that they failed to notice that, in Jax's case, he was doing his ground pound move a lot and, in Frost's case, she was making snowballs and iceballs and sheets of ice go all over the place(ironically while Kung Lao and Kitana were enjoying that barrage of Eminem songs to make their watching over Johnny Cage and Sonya more bearable).

Of course, with the exception of the shaking the ground and loss of ice power control on the unknowing part of Jax and Frost, respectively(which Kenshi swiftly saw to the end of by using his telepathy to make them know what they were inadvertently doing and using his telekinesis to stop the stereo and the songs and also undo what damage Jax had done while the latter aided Frost in getting rid of what problems her ice powers had caused when they started coming out of her without her meaning to or knowing it), you've read about everything I've just mentioned along with Matey's tricks, pranks and ordeals, the latter ironically thanks to her victims, of course, but I just wanted to point what I've shown you out again for emphasis and to make sure it's obvious just how quickly this is going to escalate(sorry, I couldn't resist).

Morph, Matey and all three of the latter's siblings opened their eyes very widely, knowing what was about to commence just as well as B.E.N., Jim, Sub-Zero and Sarah did, and indeed their eyes flew open quite widely, as well, and just after Morph got out of Matey's arms and hid amongst her and her siblings, the tornado struck.

First, Delbert, while Amelia was heading for the room that contained the ten ones who have been mentioned prior to this paragraph(as opposed to the room where Jax and Frost had been enjoying the Eminem stuff which, ironically, she had given them, since she saw that they already had their hands full with cleaning up the mess that they accidentally made), went to where the hell he could find, and then looked at, Kung Lao and Kitana and, surprisingly demandingly for him, asked them: "Kitana? Kung Lao? Would you mind telling me why your friends here are unconscious and lying at your feet?"

He was able to tell that neither Sonya nor Johnny were dead because, being a dog, he had well above average hearing, so his ears could register the fact that they were breathing despite how the hell they were out cold.

Kung Lao sighed and said: "Let's take turns, Kitana. Especially since I don't hear those Eminem songs anymore, we have to switch our focus to answering him anyway and we were both full of disbelief when Sonya and Johnny knocked each other out, so maybe it'll be more tolerable if we only have to do half of the explaining apiece."

"Excellent suggestion." Kitana said, and then Delbert, his eyes opening so widely and him becoming so startled that his glasses nearly fell off, exclaimed: "Knocked each other out?"

Kitana then sighed and told him: "Sonya had just walked away from where Jib, Tillie and Sunny were coming to attack Matey…you'll learn about that and everything that led to it from Kenshi and your wife when the latter comes to see them and fills you in following their filling her in with Jim, Sub-Zero, Sarah and B.E.N. helping them, since it'll happen in the room where the four were playing "UNO"…and she came in here to join us."

"That is, the two of us along with Johnny Cage, who was ranting and raving and bitching and moaning about how the bowling match that all three of us were having with Jax ended up with him being in last place." Kung Lao stated. "With me above him but Kitana above me in terms of the ones Jax had beaten, to be precise. And I might have hated being below Kitana in the end, but I suppose it balances things out given how the hell I beat you in that fucking pool game a year ago, doesn't it, Kitana?"

"It sure does, Kung Lao, but let's not get off topic here." replied Kitana, and Kung Lao nodded before she went: "Anyway, after telling us that she was perfectly fine with being in a different room with or without it having an over the top anger scenario like was going on in it due to how, as we could tell, she had already dealt with one and just wanted to go somewhere else from where the hell it had fucking happened. This, and how she said this had been her day for that sort of thing, made it so that she had no problem having to put up with Johnny's complaints."

"Ironically, he stopped complaining once she showed up and they talked about what had happened with that 'Truth Or Dare' game that you suggested a year ago and ironically included Jim, who had thought up the first one, and how Sonya should have dared him to manage not to flinch after she kicked him in the groin. They ultimately agreed to kick each other in the crotch and see who could take it better and manage not to flinch." Kung Lao went on. "While it was funny at first, Kitana and myself then became astounded when it turned out that they nailed each other's groin's so hard, and caused each other so much pain, that they both fell unconscious, and, as you can see, Sonya fell on top of Johnny just a second after the latter hit the floor."

"We knew that we'd have to look after them until they regained consciousness, so we agreed that I'd tend to Sonya and Kung Lao would tend to Johnny, and we were fortunate enough so that Jax and Frost were doing their ongoing tsunami of 'Eminem' songs with their albums and Frost's stereo at the same, so getting to enjoy it would make it easier to take care of these two while they were out."

"I see." Delbert said. "My thanks to both of you for filling me in. And it would appear they are both still unconscious even now. Wait a second…dear? Is that you?"

The last seven words came from how he suddenly saw Amelia's shadow, and as he turned around to see her, she said: "Yes, it's me, all right. I was in that room where Kenshi, Sub-Zero, Mr. Hawkins, Sarah, B.E.N., Morph and all four of our children were right after seeing that, obviously with the use of telekinesis, Kenshi saw to it that Frost's stereo was turned off, she and Jax were made to see what they had been doing unknowingly and thus stopped at once, even understandably getting embarrassed in the process. This all being right after he just as obviously used his telepathy to make them know what they were unwittingly doing. Just as I was leaving, I heard noises that made it clear that Frost was almost done undoing what her powers had, well, done when she unwittingly flung them all around and the damage that Jax had done was also nearly finished being undone by Kenshi's aforementioned telekinesis, as well, while Jax himself, as he'd been doing before, assisted Frost with what she unintentionally did with her just as aforementioned ice abilities. But enough about that and them. You're not going to believe what I learned from telekinetic telepath ad nauseum, Mr. Hawkins, Sub-Zero, Sarah and B.E.N. when I was in that room."

Delbert gulped and then said: "From the took on your face and your tone of voice, it isn't anything good."

"Oh, no. It's nothing good at all." Amelia said. "Because one of the reasons that I was in the room for as long as I was is…"

She paused because she didn't want to fly off the handle from how much shock, disbelief and, of course, fury she felt upon finding out everything that she did, but then, after taking a deep breath, she continued: "…I was informed about how our dear little Matey went much too far with her hellion antics, with two nasty pranks she played, one of which was directed at Jib, Tillie and Sunny and the other one aimed at Sonya and the aforementioned Frost."

Delbert opened his eyes widely and was about to ask what they were, but before he could, Amelia asked: "Wait…what's this? Sonya and Johnny are unconscious?"

Delbert filled her in on what he had learned from Kitana and Kung Lao, something that caused Amelia's eyes to be flung open widely as could be, and, after Amelia was able to speak again, she said: "Sonya was already in for something of a chewing out from me, which also applies to Frost…I'll explain why momentarily…but I can't believe that even Johnny Cage would be that much of a complainer…that he would be so reckless as that…although Sonya was also reckless to suggest it despite how it would have been a better dare than having him come up to catch my cold, given what it caused, but really…the way that those two…sigh…I can't go on without going ballistic, so I'm stopping here."

"Understood. And I fully see what you are saying, and can't help but agree. Really, what the hell was she thinking with that, anyway, and had he learned nothing from the last time they treated each other that way? But anyhow, I take it you'll now explain Matey's pranks to me?" Delbert responded.

"Of course I will." Amelia replied, and once Delbert learned of it all, he gasped and went pale right before going: "Dear…dear me…I take it that you gave her a scolding…all things considered…!"

"Yes, I did, though it was far more gentle and less scathing than it would have been had she not already received what she did prior to my finding out. This does, however, bring us to what Sonya and Frost will be hearing from me because of how they shouldn't have made their displeasure clear to Matey in the way that they did."

"Why? What did they do?" Delbert asked, confused, and once Amelia told him what they did to her, Delbert went: "HOW…HOW DARE THEY…THE NERVE OF THEM BOTH…I KNOW THAT IT WASN'T UNPROVOKED, BUT…THAT WAS MUCH TOO FAR…THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY DISPROPORTIONATE AND INAPPROPRIATE…THE COUNTLESS BETTER WAYS THEY COULD HAVE…may I be present the whole time that you are giving them a piece of your mind, please?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Amelia replied, and Kung Lao and Kitana, whose eyes were both now wide open, would then say: "Wait a second…" and "They retaliated by doing THAT?!" respectively.

"I'm afraid so." said Amelia, "and both will understand how very unhappy I am at them, indeed, despite how it will be not nearly as explosive as it would have been had they just decided to be bullies and have a cruel laugh at Matey's expense for no reason other than sick pleasure for them. Fortunately, it was no such thing, but I still need to make it clear that, even knowing why they did it, their doing so was very out of line."

As if on cue, Sonya and Johnny regained consciousness and, after a time, their heads were clear enough so that they could remember what happened and they had also regained enough strength to stand up once more, so they did just that, and Sonya said: "Hmmm? Say, what the hell is all this? Delbert and Amelia are here?"

"Did we miss something?" Johnny Cage asked, and then Kitana and Kung Lao took turns filling them in, and both opened their eyes quite widely, Amelia then putting across to him the following words.

"Firstly, Johnny Cage, you and Sonya were very reckless to do what you did, and while it wasn't as bad as when you dared her to strip down and she dared you to go up and hug and kiss me while I had that cold in retaliation, you should both have known better than to even try and remember that game a year back, let alone say or do anything connecting to it. And secondly, I am very disappointed in you for not taking your coming out on the bottom in bowling with any kind of dignity. It's never fun to lose, especially in that way, but by going off like a time bomb as you did, you only further lowered, and indeed made it worse for, yourself. All while Kung Lao and Kitana here had to put up with it."

After Amelia was done chiding him, Johnny Cage sighed, but when Amelia turned to Sonya, the latter knew that there was going to be something even worse in store for her, and sure enough, Amelia then said: "And as for you, Sonya…stay put while I call Frost. You and her both need to hear me out with what I'm intending to say to you and her alike."

Sonya sighed and nodded, and, knowing that Frost was certain to have finished undoing the mistake that her and Jax made along with the latter, and indeed both of them were, Amelia, coincidentally just after Frost and Jax had put away their Eminem CDs and Frost's stereo had been brought over to Kenshi when its owner went to the room in which he was and went out afterwards while he held it, called out her name loud enough to make sure that, wherever she was, she would hear it.

As soon as the dark heroine ice ninja heard: "FROST? I would like to see you, please!" let out in what could only be Amelia's voice, she went on over and saw her with her husband along with Johnny Cage, Kung Lao, Kitana and Sonya, saying as she went over to them: "Yeah?" and Amelia then informed her: "There is a certain matter concerning one of my daughters along with you and Sonya here that I need to talk to you about along with her."

Realizing that there was only one thing that she could be referring to, Frost opened her eyes widely and said: "Now, Amelia, in my defense…and…in Sonya's, too…I guess…"

"No, Frost, no. There is no defending what you or Sonya did to my poor Matey. Yes, it was rotten of her to splash paint all over you, and after she tricked Jib, Tillie and Sunny into getting literal cheap shots dealt to them in that came of "Laser Tag", no less, but it was even more rotten of you to respond as you did! Besides how I also scolded those other three children of mine for ganging up on her like that despite their being so furious at her being understandable, I would like to let both of you know that I don't remember the last time that I was this shocked about something concerning one of my children!"

Looking at Sonya and Frost after they, well, looked at each other, since it was only too clear that now was the time that they were in for what was going to be showing itself to them at one point or another, she said to them: "Taking out your kali stick and making her think that you were going to hit her with it despite how you turned out to be bluffing, Sonya! I considered giving her a spanking briefly when I learned of her antics despite reconsidering after learning of everything else and just scolding her calmly but firmly, but to show one of your weapons to her and keeping it held out at all! How dare you! Indicating you might hit her with it even though it was the aforementioned bluffing in reality, for shame!"

Turning to Frost immediately thereafter, she said: "And you, Frost! Pouring that ice water down her pants and humiliating and torturing her like that! Shame on you! That you would threaten her with a song from one of the Eminem CDs that I gave you, which is unbelievably ironic, before Sonya here convinced you to help her out while she picked her up, held her shirt and pants apart and dropped her after you dumped that cold water into the latter…absolutely appalling and abominable!"

Looking at them both at the same time after that, she added: "Kenshi was able to fix everything up when he came along and put a stop to it all, but the one thing that hasn't been restored to normal yet is Matey's personality! And, while Jib, Tillie and Sunny do share their own portion of the blame, you were the ones who did the worst number on her! Are either of you the least bit sorry for what you did to my poor daughter, even considering the fact that it was because she dumped paint on you?"

"Sorry?" Sonya asked. "Sorry for what? For giving the little twit her just due in a way that won't be forgotten even by the rebellious, mischievous likes of her?"

Sonya didn't even have time to blink before she saw and heard Amelia's claws shredding her clothes, gasping as it happened and Amelia said: "You have just earned yourself what I threatened you with after you threatened to hit me with your kali stick back when we were ill and in bed together alongside Johnny Cage a year ago! This is your best outfit, as you've said yourself, and you got it back from the drycleaners two days ago! So now I shred it for a different reason, and when you haven't tried that kali stick spanking with me, ironically, despite how it's still your punishment for all of this!"

But Sonya struck back by using her blinding kiss move to, well, blind Amelia and pushed her down before taking out one of her kali sticks and spanking her with it, going out: "I threatened to do this to you, just like you said, at that time! You told me, like you also said, that if I did, you'd shred my clothes, again, last year when we were all ill, and now, with it ironically being the other fucking way around, I do just that! If my best outfit is in pieces, then your sorry ass is in pain…literally! I fucking bluffed about this sort of shit with Matey, but there's no fucking bluff about it here with you!"

While Delbert, Johnny Cage, Kitana and Kung Lao all fell back onto the ground in shock from seeing this at the same time that Amelia caterwauled(pun most assuredly intended)from the pain of Sonya's kali stick nailing her ass, Frost was thinking to herself: "_Okay, let's consider the facts here. There are many reasons as to why the hell I should fucking help Sonya, the previous hostility we shared and how we've simply made our peace and will still never be friends notwithstanding. But there are many reasons as to why the hell I should fucking help Amelia, as well. Furthermore, I also have many reasons to simply stand the fuck back and see the fucking show, whatever the hell else the other four might or might not do. Problem is, I don't have time to even consider, let alone decide! I have to make my choice now, but what the hell kind of fucking way do I have that can possibly…?_"

Ironically, her question was then answered when Amelia, upon pushing herself up and kicking Sonya in the shin, causing the latter to fall onto her hands and knees after dropping her kali stick, told Frost: "And if I recall correctly, you have considered what you are currently wearing your best uniform, correct? Well, not anymore! You get this sort of punishment for what you did to my poor Matey, as well, with or without her causing the anger you felt which drove you do it!" while lacerating it just as badly as she had torn up Sonya's, if not worse.

After a shocked Frost saw her outfit fall to pieces once Amelia's claws were done doing to it what they had already done to Sonya's clothing, the ice ninja femme fatale thought to herself: "_I've just made my choice._" and quickly used her ice powers to make an ice statue version of how Amelia looked post-pregnancy, remembering how Morph had done it and what she had seen along with the others in that first "Truth Or Dare" game back when she and the others had first entered their new universe and home in real world New York City(along with the destruction of Amelia's self-esteem that it caused, plus embarrassing her horrendously and REALLY hurting her feelings, even though it was almost impossible to do any of those things and indeed despite how tough, confident, brave, mature and hardened she was, because let's face it…it was just that much of a shattering bludgeon to her aforementioned confidence and also just that much of a horrid and horrific memory for her).

When Amelia suddenly saw a giant shadow looming above her and Sonya saw it enveloping her just after getting up, the latter looked, well, up, realized what it was, who made it and, upon noticing that Frost's uniform was shredded just like her own was, immediately could tell why Frost did what she had just done.

But turning her attention from that, she exclaimed: "Holy crap! Damn, Amelia! This is how fat you were post-pregnancy? You were this corpulent, this obese, this much of a blimp of blubber when your children had come out of you? Really? Seriously? How the hell did you cope with being such a fatass for the time it took you to get the fuck back to exactly the way you were prior to Delbert putting his cock in your cunt like you are now, anyway?"

Knowing that this could only mean one thing, Amelia stood up and saw the ice sculpture which was a horrible reminder of how she was one fat cat post-pregnancy and it was very difficult to get herself back to normal, even though she obviously managed to, and knowing very clearly who made it, she exploded: "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, FROST!"

The volume at which she said these words startled Frost long enough to leave her wide open for how Amelia went on over and punched her in the guts, and after Frost went: "WUUUUMMMMMPPPPPPPFFFFFFFF!" and fell over to the ground, Amelia turned to Sonya and gave her a black eye, making her say: "OOOOOOOWWWWWUUUNNNHHH!"

Sonya fell on her ass and Amelia snarled: "And the things you have just said to me, Sonya, guarantee that I will give you an ironic punishment like no other when I show you…"

Suddenly, the ice sculpture exploded, and everyone looked to see Jax standing right there in front of them, which made it so that they immediately knew that he had punched it to pieces and indeed pulverized it with one big punch.

"Jax?" everyone asked in unison, and the powerhouse said: "Yeah, when this shit all fucking started, I was lost in thought as to what the hell I wanted to do next, since the time for Eminem interaction with Frost was over and what happened in this room and the one Kenshi was in with those others was none of my fucking business. So I was thinking about what to do next, but when I suddenly heard all of this, I decided to stand by and see the show, but now it's gotten out of hand enough so that it's got to stop. I usually love it when fighting continues, especially if I'm the one fighting or one of the ones fighting. But in this case, it had to end, and I was the only one who could do it. I could tell right after Frost made her ice statue. Ironic I'd smash it, the way that you, Frost, obviously remembered what I dared Morph to shapeshift into back when we were playing that goddamn game of 'Truth Or Dare' upon our first arriving here in this new home that is the real world world and the NYC therein that we live in now. Anyway, it's been quite a show and real damn entertaining to watch, but, while this might sound crazy coming from my mouth for that reason and all others as to why it might, you've all got to knock it off and cut the shit now. Even I know where the hell to draw the line. Because let's face it, even a warlike, aggressive, brazen, fearless, manly kind of guy like me has limits, though they're thankfully rarely reached. They have been just now concerning this particular matter, though."

"Be that as it may, Jax," Amelia replied, "I still haven't finished with Sonya or Frost, so you can either leave now and make things easier for yourself or…"

Suddenly she felt Delbert embracing her tightly and pulling her forward in a way that, while something that resulted in dragging her legs on and across the ground, felt really nice and calming.

Indeed, it was such a sedative, and Delbert thought to himself: "Phew! Thank God that I saw the chance to do this and capitalized on it when I could! I have had well more than enough of this chaos and nastiness to last me six-hundred lifetimes and I do not want things to get any worse. So I'm making sure they don't in a way that also favors Amelia and gives her a much-needed calming."

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…PPPPUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRR…" Amelia said, suddenly feeling so relaxed and sleepy, hearing Delbert's heart beat as the warmness from his hug and how close he was holding her to him made it so that she all but passed out.

"Good thinking, Delbert!" Kung Lao said, and Kitana added: "Not a surprise that one as smart as you would do make a wise choice, but seconded!"

As Frost got back up along with Sonya, both seeing Johnny Cage, Kitana and Kung Lao get up again, as well, the first two mentioned saw that Delbert had now made Amelia melt into a happy puddle while Jax said: "You two sure lucked out here. Especially since, when I happened across Jim, Jib, Tillie, Sunny and B.E.N. before showing up here during all of this, though by freak chance, they told me to let you, Sonya, know that that 'The Brat And The Furious' comment of yours about them taking your place in brutalizing Matey was, to them, really clever, something that would make Amelia go ballistic as hell if she wasn't currently being soothed by Delbert like that, and I can only imagine to what the hell kind of fucking extent."

Suddenly, Amelia started to move while becoming livid and enraged as hell again, but Delbert kissed her cheek and licked it after that, then rubbed her back and gently pulled her a little further and this ensured she got lost in the happy, warm, sweet feeling of the bliss that he trapped her in, as did his rubbing one of her sides, and her anger energy stopped rising and died down while she was purring once more, though she didn't lose consciousness.

"Case in point." Jax said.

Johnny Cage added: "Although I'd suspect that you're both going to be disallowed to enter this house again for a while after everything that happened here."

"You say that as though the same won't happen to you even though you threw such a fucking tantrum over how you came in last place in one bowling game and fucking took part in that goddamn groin kick game just as willingly as I did." Sonya pointed out.

Frost used her powers to get rid of what was left of the ice sculpture of the way Amelia was massively obese for a while after giving birth, now that Jax had smashed it and she didn't see any point in trying to restore it to what it was beforehand, anyway, and said: "Well, whatever happens, this visit sure is going to be nothing short of absolutely unforgettable. Memorable in the strongest, most powerful sense of the word, really."

"You are quite correct, Frost." Amelia then said at a barely audible volume as she got herself out of Delbert's arms despite how both wanted him to keep hugging her so tightly and warmly, and then turned to everyone and said: "Now, while everyone else is perfectly welcome to visit once more whenever they please, you, Sonya and Johnny Cage are disallowed to do so until Halloween."

"Halloween?" asked Sonya. "That's how long it will be before we're once more allowed to visit this place whenever the hell we wish like we were before now?" asked Johnny Cage.

"Yes, for two reasons…" Amelia said. "First, it's only going to be a few months or so before Halloween, so I'm being fair with how I give my punishments here, as well as proportionate…note, PROPORTIONATE…"

She then glared at Frost and Sonya…oh yes, giving them a very dirty look, indeed, before both of them just rolled their eyes, and continued: "…and second, this initially enjoyable time we were all having ENDED UP TURNING INTO AN ABSOLUTE NIGHTMARE THANKS TO THE THREE OF YOU!"

"WHOA, THERE, EASY, AMELIA!" Delbert said as he immediately started rubbing her midriff to calm her down, which thankfully worked, as evidenced by the fact that Amelia started purring again and this time melted into a puddle(not literally, of course, but you get the point).

A second later, she had fallen into, and then asleep in, Delbert's arms, and so he picked her up and said: "Okay, you three, you heard what she said. Out. But the rest of you can stay if you want."

Sonya, Frost and Johnny Cage sighed in frustration and, after the girls said: "Thank you, Kenshi." in unison when he fixed up their outfits and caused them to go back onto their respective wearers via telekinesis, left while Delbert brought Amelia up to put her into the bed in their room and everybody else enjoyed themselves, though some in different ways than they had been doing before(of course, Frost made sure that she brought her stereo and her Eminem CDs with her once she knew that she had no choice but to leave like Sonya and Johnny Cage did).

Now, plenty else happened in the party following this(including that, during the time they were leaving, Sonya said under her breath to the other two that she really liked how there were further individuals who found her "The Brat And The Furious" comment clever and funny, something that Frost and Johnny Cage did, as well, laughing about it under their breath and commending Sonya for it, though Johnny more than Frost since he had a crush on Sonya while Frost was merely a non-friend teammate who'd made her peace with her and vice versa), but now we fast forward to when Halloween came along and all three of the ones who were disallowed to visit for a time could once more visit again, and, as if on cue and indeed as soon as Matey, Jib, Tillie and Sunny went out trick or treating with Sarah at their side, they, along with how all other Earthrealm champions and all other Doppler friends from the universe in which they and the Dopplers were born were invited and accepted the invitations like they were and did, were the first to show up at Amelia's door.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well, wasn't that a chapter to remember?

Or at least I hope so.

Do tell me just how much laughter came out of you.

And also give me ratings and reviews, please.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here it is!

The third and last chapter of this story!

Previously, things got so out of control(though in a funny way from the reader's viewpoint despite it being anything but funny for the characters within the story, well, at least some of the said characters, anyway)that Amelia had to be calmed down by her husband in order for the already nigh-destructive chaos that was ensuing to end, and, while the party didn't have to end, the ones who'd caused the most problems, namely Frost, Sonya and Johnny Cage, were evicted from the house, the party or otherwise, and disallowed to come back for visits until Halloween, which was a few months away at the time.

But now, we come along to when the hell it is Halloween and there is a Halloween party being thrown in the basement like the previous party was, and all three of the previously banned Earthrealm champions have been invited and accepted the said invitation, showing right the fuck up at the door to the Doppler house, as you saw last chapter.

So what the hell will this Halloween party be like, concerning them or otherwise, and what the fuck is that going to mean for everyone, again, them or otherwise, and most especially for Amelia and Delbert, before and after everyone else who was invited shows up for the party?

Check out this chapter and see.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This is where things get pretty damn explicit along with quite a bit of ironic funniness being added to it, plus things also continue to be nutty, so brace yourselves for crazy hilarity which will be nothing short of memorable.

There will be artists Evanescence, Drowning Pool and Disturbed added to this in terms of what music is going to be part of things, along with the Eminem stuff of before.

Speaking of said artists and their songs, I just want to give a quick reminder, just in case there's anyone who might need one…as I said in the previous chapter in terms of the songs in this story, you won't be seeing their lyrics, since I don't have any room or time for that, but you will know that they are being performed, and what ones you've heard will obviously be thought of happily by you, and which ones you haven't heard, well, this might or might not make you want to check them out, depending.

Yeah, a lot of this was precisely the same damn words of before in the aforementioned last chapter, but I just wanted to make sure no one had forgotten at all, especially since Eminem is now being accompanied by three additional artists here, ironically none of them rappers and all of them rock bands.

I own none of the characters, as they all belong to their respective franchises, and I own none of the songs, as they all belong to their respective artists, namely Evanescence, Disturbed, Drowning Pool and, of course, as we've been seeing in the past two chapters, Eminem.

Get Your Game On, Go…Nuts?

Chapter 3-Leaving So Soon?

"Ah, the laugh riot trio. Do come on in, please." Amelia said in a sardonic tone of voice, and while they entered for the Halloween party that was to take place in the basement as Delbert had modified things for it to be like it was, but with plenty of things that made it clear that it was a meant for Halloween kind of version of it, Amelia added: "And why do I get the feeling that there'll be plenty of Eminem songs in the near future?"

"Oh, there will be" Frost said. "I brought along my albums, my stereo along and everything. Although there will be, courtesy of Jax, additional songs by him, plus songs by 'Drowning Pool' and 'Disturbed'. Along with ones by 'Evanesence' courtesy of Kitana. So this stereo's going to be doing a lot of work tonight, although it should add nicely to the feeling of the upcoming Halloween party down there, given that we're only going to make sure to play the scary ones and these particular artists have a lot of frightening songs and are really adept at making them, anyway."

Frost looked to the basement and held up her stereo for emphasis, and Amelia sighed as the three went down to greet Delbert and, all of a sudden, everyone else who was going to take part in the Halloween party arrived, greeted her and went on in to get to the basement, do their own greeting of Delbert, plus greet the other three, and dive into the awesomeness of the Halloween party that was to ensue in various ways.

When it all got started, Delbert said, just as Amelia had come down: "You can all do as you please here, but Amelia and I actually were just going to make sure that the party got started and then go up to our room."

Everyone's eyes opened widely, especially Amelia's, and Delbert explained: "Given Amelia's newly spawned anger energy that undoubtedly came along when she saw the three of you…"

He looked at Johnny Cage, Sonya and Frost for emphasis and continued on: "…I decided just now that it might be a good idea to put it to the best of use and have Kenshi host the party instead of me like last time, since my doing so enabled things to get out of hand, though thankfully not literally, and Kenshi did a splendid job helping to solve several, though not all, of the chaotic problems that ensued. Does that sound good to you, Kenshi?"

"Extremely, in fact." Kenshi replied. "You were always smart, and choosing me as the Halloween party host here just now was no exception. You can count on me. So many can for so many things, and this is no exception, either. Besides, the way that Morph and I enjoyed it before? The manner in which we did so? It can most certainly happen again and feel just as good, and it will do both of those things."

Delbert and Amelia nodded, and no one had a problem with Kenshi running things and it didn't get in the way of anything that anyone was going to do with this or that concerning what kind of things there were to do concerning this Halloween party, so the two Doppler seniors went upstairs and, once they had gone all the way up to their bedroom, Amelia said: "You were talking about putting my sudden anger energy that showed up upon seeing the turbulence trio to good use. You wouldn't, by any chance, mean…"

She took off her jacket, as well as her gloves and her boots, and then she pulled up her shirt as so to expose her midriff and her breasts, which got Delbert very aroused(how shocking), and in addition to that and her unzipping his pants and pulling them down enough so that his very erect cock could be released, she finished her sentence with: "…THIS, would you?"

"Oh, you found me out." Delbert chuckled. "So, do you agree that we should do the do, love?"

"Of course I do, dear. I can't think of a better way to turn my anger energy into something useful, and it will take both of our minds off of everything that happened in the last party and what we don't want to think about concerning this one, as well." Amelia replied. "Shall we start?"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Delbert replied, and so it was that he locked the door after shutting it tight and grabbed her breasts while they took off the rest of their clothes and got onto the bed, making sure of it that his cock was now harder than ever(if it was possible for it to get any harder at all, that is).

Amelia's just as aroused cunt gave off a beautiful aroma as she felt that her clit was just as hard as her husband's cock was, and her nipples were erect on an equal level, and after a while of Amelia sucking and licking his cock and him drinking down her cunt liquids after licking her cunt, along with titfucking, handjobs, breast squeezing and fisting that he got to enjoy thanks to her, what he awaited most had finally arrived, even as all this and their masturbation to keep things up even further was so very fucking pleasurable for them, indeed.

Indeed, his super wet cock easily slid into her just as super wet cunt, which tightened around it, and, after a few moments, Amelia screamed: "DELBERT! DEEELLLBEEERRT! DEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLBEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT!" and he fired his semen right into her at the same time that her own cum flooded onto his dick.

"YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Amelia caterwauled(I'm so sorry, I couldn't even begin to resist)and he then fell out of her with a deflated dick and felt himself taken a hold of by his wife, who then rolled up and got down on top of him and gave him one big hug and kiss on the lips, which he really smiled at, and she said: "Thank you, Delbert. I really needed this. Don't know how things are going on down there, but for me, this was the best damn party imaginable, Halloween or otherwise. Again, thank you."

"Anything for you, my love. Anything for you." Delbert said as he then held Amelia close to him while the latter pulled the covers over them before holding him even closer in one big hug of the best sort, and by the time that they had woken up again following how deep a sleep they fell into, it was morning and it was right after that that they heard a knocking on their door.

"I'll get it." Amelia said as she got up, as, since she was much stronger and more athletic than Delbert, she regained enough energy to get out of bed and move about and the like considerably faster than he did, and once she got on a robe, and then went over to and unlocked the door, she opened it to see Sarah standing in front of her.

"Well, hello there! Good morning, Sarah!" she said, and after Sarah said: "Hi there. Good morning, Amelia." the felid asked: "What brings you here today?"

"Well, when I brought your children back, they went down and expected to see you both. I followed them and expected that, as well, and all five of us also wanted to see how things were going down in that basement alongside what we were expecting concerning you two." Sarah replied, and then went on: "When we showed up, Kenshi informed us that he was running things and that you were up in your room despite having been present in the basement before. All four of your children were confused, and so was I, along with us obviously being surprised."

Amelia nodded, signaling her to go on, and Sarah did just as by saying: "When Matey said: 'Wow, mommy and daddy sure left the party early.', Kenshi, just before suggesting that they, and myself, play some 'UNO' together while they ate some of their Halloween candy, an offer that all five of us accepted, explained the whole 'anger energy' thing to all of us and how you both decided it was best to put it to 'good use' upstairs in your room. While I told Matey, Sunny, Tillie and Jib that it was too complicated to explain and they would understand it when they got older, and thankfully they decided that it was best to take my word for it, I could tell at once what Kenshi was saying. And I really have to ask you, Amelia…you're THAT angry at Frost, Sonya and Johnny Cage? It's been so much time since they did what angered you, for crying out loud! A few months, like you said yourself, in fact!"

"I'm afraid so. I just couldn't help it at all." Amelia replied. "Ironically, it led to a better night than anything concerning that party could have possibly made anyone's night be, for me and him alike."

"That's right!" Delbert said. "Although, we see three shadows coming out of the kitchen all of a sudden…wait a second…is that…?"

Indeed, as he and Amelia quickly learned while their eyes were opening widely and Sarah smiled at them, Sonya, Frost and Johnny Cage came in, with less than pleased looks on their faces, and, just after Amelia quickly got back into bed, realizing what it had to mean, Frost said, with her hands(read: fists)on her hips: "Morning, fleabags."

Sonya put Amelia's favorite breakfast in front of her on a tray, with tea, hotcakes, sunny side up eggs, coffee, sausage links, orange juice, milk and syrup on the best kind of plates, much to Amelia's delight, and likewise, Delbert's face lit up when Johnny Cage put a tray in front of him that had the aforementioned milk, orange juice, tea and coffee, along with scrambled eggs, bacon, cinnamon toast and strawberry jam covered English muffins.

"Why, thank you!" Amelia exclaimed, and Delbert then said: "Thank you very much!" a second before Sarah said: "Kenshi convinced them to make you a 'make-up breakfast', or, given when and where you're having it, a 'make-up breakfast in bed' of sorts, believing that this might help with the fact that you still couldn't help but be angry at them despite how much time had passed, and it looks like he was smart to do so. In any event, here's what happened after you two went up here last night..."

**FLASHBACK**

_Just after Amelia and Delbert had gone upstairs for what would be, unbeknownst to anyone, well, at least initially, anyway, their Halloween nighttime fuck, and Kenshi took over the party in terms of hosting it, Sonya said, while taking another bite of the piece of pumpkin pie she'd chosen from part of what she wanted from the refreshments of the party: "Wow. Amelia must be almost as unforgiving as we you, me, Jax and Kenshi are, Frost."_

_ "Actually, while I can see why the hell you'd fucking think that, Sonya," Frost told her from near the bowling lane part of the basement, which was a fair distance away from her, "I think that she just can't get over how you and me really hit her where she was weak, and it combined with how she was full of disbelief about Johnny's moaning and groaning about that last place bowling thing along with the double groin kick crap…really, did you have to do that? What the hell were you thinking, anyway?"_

_ Just after Frost took an additional sip from the pumpkin iced coffee she'd picked as one of her refreshments, Sonya said: "Maybe I just wanted to do what I should have done in that fucking 'Truth Or Dare' game that we had a year ago so that neither of us would get sick and see if he was as much of a strong superstar kind of guy as he constantly claimed to be, although I'd suspect his real reason for accepting the challenge so fast was because of his never-ending crush on me. But tell me this…"_

_ "Yeah?" Frost asked before she put away more of her drink, and Sonya asked her: "You helped me when Amelia was attacking me because she shredded your clothes like she did mine, and had the means to do so by using your powers to make the whole 'super fat post-pregnancy Amelia' statue. Well, until she punched you in the guts and then gave me a fucking shiner, anyway. If I'd done something to make it clear that you needed to help Amelia, what do you think it would have been? I ask because, when we had ourselves a new arm wrestling match that did not get interrupted this time, I beat you after a long struggle, but then, after you restored us both to normal via manipulating your ice powers to do so as they cooled us off, arms or otherwise, we went bowling alongside Sub-Zero and Johnny Cage, who once more came in last place…although thankfully he took it with dignity this time, though I've a feeling I might have had something to do with that…while Sub-Zero won but you ended up above me. So our continuously keeping up in our non-feuding accompanied competitions made me unable to help but wonder what I just asked you."_

_ "Hmmm…that's a tough one." Frost replied. "And just look at us interaction so calmly here…one would never think that we ever had that fucking feud that we had in our first damn lives!"_

_ "True. But do you think that you have a fucking answer?" Sonya said, and Frost, after a moment of consideration, said: "Well, maybe I could have made a pair of ice daggers and thrown one in each fucking side of your ass. I mean, you were spanking Amelia with one of your fucking kali sticks, and the various instances in which one of us kicked the other's ass, combined with how badly you would have been startled by the sudden stinging pain, would have all come into your mind more than long enough for Amelia to get up and punch you out, which, ironically, she almost did to me when she slugged me in the belly."_

_ "Okay, I guess that makes sense." Sonya stated, an instant before going: "By the way, I think Johnny Cage wants to play pool with you. After he edged me out during the game of pool he had with me when this party was starting, wanting a rematch after the time I won at the last second by freak chance a year ago, he then fucking decided, or actually, he fucking decided just now, from what I'm hearing, that he would impress me by beating the one who I used to have as a really hated enemy instead of just a tolerated teammate who wasn't my friend, nor vice versa. Or at least he believed so in his mind, but either way, think that you can kick his ass in pool like you did mine in the second game of it that we had the last time we were here?"_

_ "Yeah. I do." Frost replied, and she looked at Johnny and said: "Johnny Cage! Your challenge is accepted! Just let me finish my drink and it's go time at that table!"_

_ "Sounds great, Frost!" Johnny told her, and added: "I'm done with my pumpkin latte and pumpkin cream and vanilla cream filled donut, anyway, which is part of why I called you just now. I sure hope you'll be watching, Sonya, because you're going to feel great seeing that you might have been beaten, but now you'll have company, and with someone who you enjoy beating yourself, no less!"_

_ Sonya replied: "Yeah, yeah." but just then, after she had finished her piece of pumpkin pie and took another sip of the pumpkin ale she'd chosen as her drink, she, much to her surprise, and that of everyone else's, heard Sarah enter through the door and say: "We're back! Amelia? Delbert? Can you or anyone else hear us? Your four dear little children had a wonderful time trick-or-treating, and we're thinking that all five of us should come down and join the party, even if a bit late!"_

_ "I'm hosting it!" Kenshi called. "You can join if you want."_

_ "Wonderful!" Sarah said, speaking for herself and all four children, and when they came on down and greeted everyone, they noticed that neither Amelia nor Delbert were anywhere to be seen._

_ "Say, where are mommy and daddy?" asked Tillie, not understanding why neither of their parents were at the party._

"_Your parents were actually part of this at first, guys." Kenshi said to a baffled Matey, Tillie, Jib and Sunny._

"_They were?" asked Jib, and after Jim nodded, with Kenshi saying: "But they are now up in their room, which is why I'm now running things despite their having been present here before." Matey said: "Wow, mommy and daddy sure left the party early."_

_While Sarah and all four Doppler children were further surprised and confused at first, Kenshi explained things, though in a way that made sure of it that none of the Doppler children learned the blunt, all details present version of it, and Sarah was astounded along with the four Doppler children, even Matey, though she explained that what he spoke of was too complicated for ones their age to understand, so they took her word for it when she said they'd learn it when they got older(though everything that had happened before that it was affordable for them to know the full version of he used his telepathy to let them know what had been happening since he started hosting the party concerning him and everyone else attending it, along with giving said telepathy-spawned knowledge to Sarah)._

_ "Come on, she can't still be angry at you guys, can she?" asked Sarah to Sonya, Johnny and Frost after she and the Doppler children nodded to show they understood what Kenshi was telepathically telling them and why he did so. "Well, from what we saw and heard, she can be and is." Johnny replied._

_ "And I have a feeling that she would be even if we hadn't been the first ones who got invited to this party to arrive." Frost stated before finishing first the pumpkin cupcake she had chosen as her snack to go with her drink, and then finished the said drink afterwards._

_ "Maybe she'd be less angry at you if I punished you and Sonya in her place, Frost!" Matey said before throwing pieces of her Halloween candy at a surprised Sonya and Frost, a second later going: "Besides, mommy and daddy always said it's nice and a good thing to share, so how about you two enjoy some of the candy I got while trick or treating?"_

_ But Sarah stopped her and said: "Matey! We do not do that!" and Kenshi said: "Might I suggest that neither you nor either of them, or any of your siblings, for that matter, start this up again?" Kenshi asked, and Matey then said: "Oh, all right."_

_ Kenshi would go on: "I have an idea…how about the five of you play 'UNO' together in the room where that sort of game was played the last time this sort of party was thrown here?"_

_ Nary a one of the five he was giving this offer to turned it down, and Matey picked up the candy she had thrown at Sonya and Frost before joining the other four in entering the room in which they would play 'UNO' and, in the cases of the Doppler kids, eat their candy while so doing._

_ Surprised by the fact that, as she counted up her thrown pieces while picking them back, well, up, it was clear that neither Sonya nor Frost had taken any of them for themselves as a means of making things backfire on her(and possibly because there were certain ones they liked), she then noticed that shadows that just as clearly belonged to the said dark heroines were going in the direction of the stairs._

_ Additionally, she noticed Johnny Cage walking by her, as well, and he said to the girls who were exiting up the basement steps along with him: "You know, all of a sudden, I've had enough of this. I mean, bowling with balls that had demon faces on them and lanes with Satan's face on the walls above the pins, the way that numerous songs from all four artists were played during that and the pool game that I had with you, Sonya, and your arm wrestling match with her, too, Frost, how the refreshments were great but only, well, at least for us, anyway, the specific ones we chose, you two fighting each other and knocking one another out before we left for the party and having Kenshi restore both of you to normal regardless of what might or might not have happened because you felt like it for old time's sake, me coming in last place, though not whining this time, in the aforementioned bowling again, and then there was the jack-o-lantern and scarecrow punching bags, Halloween-themed poker games alongside jack-o-lanterns and toy vampire bats hanging from the ceiling in that game room, this shit and that shit…you get it. It rocked and all, and in the cases of the Eminem songs, it rapped, but I really think I'm out of excitement here."_

_ "You and the two of us alike on all fucking counts, Johnny, though with a few differences in my case and Frost's." Sonya stated. "We're getting out of here, obviously along with you just now, for exactly those damn fucking reasons, the ones concerning specifically what the hell happened to you or otherwise." Frost informed him._

_ "Kenshi, look!" Matey said, pointing her finger towards Johnny Cage, Sonya and Frost just as they were starting to ascend the stairs, and Kenshi saw them and immediately knew what they were intending to do, plus, following Matey going: "Whoa! Where do you three think you're going?" quickly used his telekinesis to make them suddenly unable to move, a second before saying: "You guys aren't leaving the party this early!"_

_ "Seriously! It's not even halfway over!" added Matey. "It might sound barmy coming from me, knowing how I acted towards you and Sonya the last time we partied here and what it resulted in, Frost, but what about that game of pool you and Johnny were going to play? And Johnny, while we're on the subject of you, what about trying for another game of bowling that might be one in which you don't come in last place like the, well, last two times you bowled? Oh, and Sonya! What about seeing if you and Kung Lao can echo Jax and Frost in terms of how those Eminem songs were played last time, since your abilities aren't the sorts of ones that can go spinning out of control without it being known like theirs are? And for all three of you…what about how it'll all nicely fill the slots that aren't occupied by Sub-Zero training Kitana to use her fan lift attacks the way that he can use his ice powers, when he offered her that in the room that Johnny griped in before and she accepted the said offer? Or how my siblings and I are about to play 'Laser Tag' again while, at Sarah's request, Jim and B.E.N. help her supervise us?"_

_ "What about accepting the fact that you're not fooling anyone about how this is an obvious attempt at a lure for another prank trap of yours that won't be fallen for and shutting the fuck up?" Frost sneered in response, but then Kenshi used his telepathy to show her that it wasn't and, in fact, to show her and the other two that Sub-Zero was indeed doing the fan lift training with Kitana, Kung Lao would soon feel like bowling and, later on from that, trying out the Eminem rapping stuff, while Jax would feel like the former and everyone else was doing what Matey said was happening and would soon be happening, as well._

_ "Oh, all right." all three said in unison, and thus they came back down the stairs to the party containing basement and Frost edged Johnny out in their game of pool, Johnny came in first place when they, along with Jax and Kung Lao, bowled and Kung Lao came out in last place with Frost above him but Jax above her while all three were obviously below Johnny Cage, who, despite Kung Lao not complaining like he did and seeing the Eminem stuff that he and Sonya agreed to rap up a storm in together like Jax and Frost had before the perfect way to vent about how he hated coming in last place, was unable not to gloat, boast and dance up a storm due to how he now won instead of coming in last place like the last two times._

_ Following this, Sonya, who allowed Morph to put on a show for her in shapeshifting into various things that he meant to back when she was sick alongside Amelia and Johnny and he was the one taking care of her a year ago(Frost tending to Johnny and Sub-Zero tending to Amelia at the same time), but there wasn't enough time for numerous reasons, would, by the time he'd done a lot of shapeshifting impersonations and she'd enjoyed them all, bid him farewell when Kung Lao came along and told her what he wished to do with Eminem CD music, both of them doing so, with the knowledge that they did have Jax and Frost's permission, as Kenshi had made sure of during all of this, to use those CDs and Frost's stereo, though both had to be careful with all of them._

_ Not only did they manage to do just as well as Jax and Frost did before and no doubt would have continued doing if their powers hadn't gotten out of control without them even knowing it like was the case with Jax and Frost doing it last time, but, quite ironically enough, after that and, coincidentally at the same damn time, Tillie and Sunny returning the favor to Matey and Jib, especially the former, in terms of winning their "Laser Tag" game, Sonya's words to Kung Lao when they were finished would be accompanied by her worst mistake in a long, long time._

_ "Wow, that was something else. And I can only imagine what it would have been like for Jax and Frost if not for that untimely stray powers misfortune of theirs, Kung Lao!" Sonya said as both walked out of where they'd been enjoying Eminem stuff, finished by now._

_ Just as Kung Lao nodded, they heard Matey say: "Well, we sure wish it hadn't been playing after we were done with 'Laser Tag'. Just after we were finished, Tillie and Sunny having won this time, they, as well as me and Jib, heard all of those songs by Eminem being played, and they really scared us in a lot of cases! He's not going to hurt mommy, is he? He doesn't think that daddy isn't a good enough daddy like he is to his daughter Hailie, does he?"_

_ Kung Lao and Sonya gasped, and the latter than said: "Fuck…I should have told you four what Kung Lao and myself were about to do…considered that you might finish with 'Laser Tag' earlier than you did last time…which was part of why you never heard any of it when Jax and Frost did their thing last time…"_

_ "If it makes any of you feel any better," Frost put across, having come over to where this was happening alongside Jax, with everyone else who hadn't been in the room where the 'Laser Tag' game the Doppler children began playing in following suit, "your mother, when she finds out about it, is going to annihilate not only Sonya, but Jax and myself, as well."_

_ "You and Jax, too? Why, Frost?" asked Jib, and then Sunny asked: "What did you guys do?" before Tillie added on: "You just went to get a drink after you were done bowling! What does that have to do with the obvious problem here?" along with pointing to the coca cola Frost had in her hand and the big can of root beer that Jax was holding for emphasis._

_ "They're our Eminem CDs." Jax explained. "And my stereo, as well." Frost added. "Which means that, on the one hand, Sonya and Kung Lao are in for it because they didn't count on any of you straying into Eminem-fest territory…"_

_ "…but on the other hand," Jax continued, "the fact that we're the reasons that anyone had the means to do so in the first place means that we're going to have our share of the blame along with the other two, and it'll be none too small. You can be sure of that."_

_ "Actually, that only makes us feel worse about it, Jax." Jib informed him. "We don't want mommy to kill you or Frost or Sonya or Kung Lao or anyone here!"_

_ "She won't." Kenshi stated. "I am going to use my telepathy to erase all of the Eminem-related things which Sonya and Kung Lao unknowingly put into your minds, as well as to make it so that the former, as well as Frost and Johnny Cage, will be able to know how to make the perfect breakfast for her and her husband alike tomorrow morning as a 'make-up breakfast' of sorts."_

_ "Wait…why me?" Johnny asked as Sonya and Frost opened their eyes as widely as he did. "I didn't do any of the rapping, and they're not my CDs!"_

_ "True," Kenshi said, "but if you accompany Sonya and Frost in so doing, it might make it so that Amelia isn't angry at you anymore and will never know what was unwittingly done tonight. Or would you rather have it that all three of you are forever disallowed to visit and on Amelia's permanent bad side in the worst way?"_

_ "Sigh…all right…" Johnny said, and Sonya and Frost nodded, and once Kenshi put the knowledge in their minds, right before all three went towards the stairway that led out of the basement and Sonya said: "We're leaving for real this time."_

_ "But the party isn't quite over yet." protested Jim. "It is for us." Frost said. "But where will you sleep?" asked Sarah. "It's required you're here to make Delbert and Amelia that breakfast, and the only beds in this house are the one for them and the ones for their children!"_

_ "We know." Johnny Cage said. "We're sleeping in the living room." Frost added. "So I guess we're going to get an idea of what it was like when you and Jax were wiped out from taking care of a drunk Amelia, which is ironic, since that's what led to her getting you those Eminem CDs." Sonya commented. "Oh, yeah. You can be sure of that." Frost replied._

_ Kenshi sighed and said: "Okay, they're clearly done and have still left the party early, but that's okay! The rest of us can all still enjoy ourselves!" and he and everyone else who was still part of the party did just that._

_ Once they entered the Doppler residence living room, Sonya asked: "So who the hell fucking sleeps where?"_

_ "Well, I'm making an ice bed for myself, so you guys just do what you want about where you sleep in here and why." Frost said as she made the said ice bed and then got onto it before promptly falling asleep while lying on her side and using her arm as a pillow._

_ "I'm sleeping on the couch." Sonya told Johnny, and the latter asked: "Can I sleep on it with you?" to which Sonya replied: "Absolutely not. You are not sleeping in the same place that I am. I don't care if that means you have to sleep on the floor."_

_ "Actually, I don't." Johnny snapped as he pointed to a very comfortable looking armchair nearby. "I've got that to sleep on."_

_ "If you say so." Sonya said. "Good luck not having a really badly aching back in the morning."_

_ "Beats getting Tarkatan blades through the torso…damn. Sorry I brought that fucking shit the fuck up." he replied._

_ "Just get to sleep already, will you?" Sonya asked. "This is embarrassing and annoying enough as it is."_

_ Johnny sighed and lay down on the armchair, and while he eventually fell asleep, Sonya passed out well over ten minutes before he did._

_ The next morning, or actually, late at dawn, the three woke up, knowing that all of the other Earthrealm champions, as well as everyone from the "Treasure Planet" universe who wasn't a Doppler, had gone home long before now._

_ "Morning, girls." Johnny Cage said as he got out of the armchair he'd been sleeping in and felt the worst backache he had for a long time. "YEEEEEEEOOOOWWWWCCCHHH!" he went._

_ And Sonya then said: "I warned you. By the way, Johnny, not to sound insensitive to your problems, but I sure hope that cry of pain of yours didn't wake up Amelia, Delbert or any of their children. We've already, and this is NOT a pun, got a lot on our plates because of that 'make-up breakfast' shit we'll be doing today."_

_ "Yeah, yeah…" Johnny said as he was able to stand and walk better again and the pain in his back faded little by little._

_ "From the sound of things, it didn't, but let's just get this over with already. The sooner it's over, the better. I'll handle the making of cold drinks and such, and whatever needs water to be made."_

_ "I'll do the hot foods. After all, I'm a hothead, and despite your being one, as well, Frost, you're the one with the coldness powers who's doing coldness related things." Sonya stated, and Frost nodded before Johnny Cage says: "Well, I guess that leaves me with everything else. Keeps it nice and simple, though."_

_ "Yeah, that's one way to look at it." Sonya nodded, and after Frost put in: "Yeah, you've got a point there, Johnny." they got to work, and just after they were finished, they felt what was clearly Kenshi's telepathy despite Kenshi himself not being present make it clear that Sarah had actually stayed the night, unlike everyone else, her son or otherwise, who wasn't part of the Doppler family, because everyone wanted her to surprise the Doppler seniors, which she agreed to at once._

_ The idea was that she would go upstairs to where they slept after sleeping in the post-party basement, since there was nowhere else she could sleep after Frost, Sonya and Johnny went to sleep in the living room, and make sure to do so once the three Earthrealm champions had finished with putting together the "make-up breakfast", and, since she had awoken about fifteen minutes ago and was waiting for Kenshi to signal her with his telepathy and so she'd know when to get going to greet the Doppler seniors and have the Earthrealm champions follow her, it was only too easy for her to do her part and so she, upon going upstairs and seeing the ones who made the "make-up breakfast" while nearing the next flight of stairs, whispered: "Good morning, you three. Nice job putting that together and cleaning things up, though I can tell that you just barely finished with the latter. Follow me, but quietly, and then, when I enter, go by me just as quietly and make sure you aren't seen until you know it's time to appear for the surprise."_

_ "UGH!" they all thought in their minds, but they complied and, once Sarah knocked on the door, all three of the ones who prepared the "make-up breakfast" slipped by with success upon hearing Amelia open it and Frost using her ice powers to make them invisible and the coldness of it incapable of being felt with how she manipulated it while Amelia focused only on Sarah for obvious reasons, and that brings us to where we are now._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Ah, I see." Amelia said, not knowing about the parts of the "Eminem song problem" that had partly spurred Sonya, Frost and Johnny Cage to go along with Kenshi's plan, which Sarah had of course deliberately left out, and hey, what Amelia didn't know wouldn't hurt her, much like it would make certain that she didn't hurt any of the ones who'd just served her and Delbert.

As everything made it clear that this was the best meal, breakfast or otherwise, that they'd had in ages, Sonya said: "So glad you like it." along with how Johnny Cage added: "But keep, and this is NOT a pun, well in mind that we only knew how to do this because of the knowledge that Kenshi's telepathy gave us, so don't get the idea we're really such adept cooks, because we aren't."

"Oh, that's quite all right. This is beyond superb either way." Amelia said, and Frost, unable to help herself, said: "One thing, though…don't gain too much weight this time, okay, Amelia? Making that ice statue of what you looked like after giving birth strained both of my arms."

Amelia became enraged after her eyes opened widely and she gasped, with everyone else who wasn't Frost doing much the same on both counts, before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Frost's face, making the latter of: "OOOOOOOOOOWWWWMMMMMMMMFFFFFF!" an instant before everyone couldn't help but start laughing.

Taking the pillow off of her face, Frost then used her powers to make a giant ice version of Satan be created in the air above them all, which scared them into being silenced, and after she got rid of it, she was mature about how she provoked Amelia(much like she had with the ice spider thing)with her reaction(just like, in her first life, she was mature, and brave, enough to spill her guts to the other Earthrealm champions and make it clear why she saw a chance to get back at Sonya in the process, which, despite being ostensibly selfish, worked to the extent that it could in terms of giving advantages and helping out in every way that it, well could).

As evidenced by how, rather than attacking Amelia further, she simply pointed a warning finger at her and said: "You are one fight starting provocation away from me pummeling you with snowballs."

"Then I guess I have nothing to worry about concerning that, since unlike you, I don't provoke others like that…well, with the exception of how I sometimes tease Delbert enough so that he tickles me and slobbers all over me in retaliation…which invariably leads to me nailing him but good…"

She smiled at Delbert and licked him on the side of the face and up the ear before kissing his cheek, the canid blushing and doing the latter act to her, and Amelia then looked to Frost again and finished with: "…but you get the picture. By the way, Frost, although I'm glad that you are always and forever sincerely and firmly on the side of good, I really must ask…don't you ever get tired of being a jerk?"

"Please consider who the hell you're talking to." Frost replied, and then Amelia sighed, rolled her eyes and said: "Right…yes…of course…silly me…"

And, just before the Doppler seniors resumed their breakfasts, with Amelia finally not being angry at Sonya, Johnny Cage or Frost(the fact that the latter pulled her little snide remark and snow Satan stunt notwithstanding), the entire lot of them, even the felid and the cryomancer, couldn't stop themselves from bursting out laughing.

THE END

Well, that's that!

Was this a great, funny story or what?

I sure think and am hoping it was.

Ratings and reviews, please.


End file.
